The Trust of an Uzumaki
by The Amber Dawn
Summary: Naruto suffers a final abuse from the people of Konoha, particularly Sasuke, and leaves; but comes back a Rock Star. His former abusers fall for him, but who will win his love: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, or even Sasuke? But before they can win his love they must win his trust. Het and Yaoi, some sex and violence. Naruto and characters not my property. AU. other pairings, NaruSasu main
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The deception and final straw**

"Naruto, I've had a change of heart and I think we should...well do something together"

His eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Really Sakura!...you're not just kidding this time"

I saw those lighted eyes dim a bit and knew I had to do something so his hope didn't falter.

"Yes, no joking this time...I promise" -I say and then give him my winning-est smile, and the brightness in his eyes comes back full force. That's when I know I've got this in the bag!

"Well I don't got much money and no car, but still we can"

"Oh no, you don't need any of that, we can just go for a nice walk in the woods...you can show me where that old well is by your family's farm"

"Just a walk in the woods?"

"Well not just that...I'll pack some food and drinks in a cooler and you bring a CLEAN (I had to emphasize that word because yeah, Naruto was kind of a dirty kid) blanket and it will be a picnic date"

He really got excited at the word **date**.

"Wow...I'll bring every blanket in the house and clean them till the colors fade out then!"

"Great!...then tomorrow at noon it will be...I'll meet you there"

Yeah right...meet you there in your dreams, sucker.

. **. . .** _ **Approximately 5 and a half days later**_ **. . . .**

"Sakura, what should we do...should we take him to the hospital?"

"Why, so they can turn him away?...he's not that bad"

"Oh shit there's deer crossing the road!"

"I see them, now quit freaking out about every little thing so I can drive without you making me want to jump out of my seat from you yelling about stuff all the time!"

"I have not been yelling about everything!"

"Yes you have!..."watch out for that sharp curve"..."that guy is too close to the center lines of the road"..."there's loose gravel over that little hill!"

"Ok damnit, I am a bit freaked out...this is like attempted murder we're dealing with here!"

"Look, everything is going to be ok...he's alive and a bit malnourished..."

"Just a bit huh...like over five fucking days!"

"Didn't I just say about freaking out!...a person can go up to two weeks without any food, it's just water that someone can't be without for three days, **and he was trapped in a** **well** so he had plenty of water!

"Sakura, how can you be so cold!"

"I'm not being cold, I'm just stating facts, and when did you become his big defender huh?...hypocrisy much Ino pig!"

"Billboard brow, I'm not his defender, it's just that this is a bad situation and could be much worse since he seriously could have died if we didn't get to him in time"

"Yeah, Sasuke went a bit over the line on this one"

"No shit huge foreheaded queen of understatement!...I warned you about him didn't I!"

"You warned me about him being a player and user of girls and you were right about that and I'm a fool for not listening to you...but none of us could have guessed that he was capable of this"

- _police car siren sounds and lights_ -

"Oh shit!"

"Shut up!...I was going the speed limit, it's just that I might have a tail-light out or they're checking for drunks on the road since it's Saturday night"

 **. . . .** _ **After both vehicles are stopped and the Officer walks up to the driver's side window**_ **. . . .**

"Hello young Miss Haruno"

"Oh, Sheriff Uchiha...I'm glad it's you"

"Hello Sheriff Uchiha"

He bent down to look at Ino and then turned on his flashlight and shown it upon our passenger in back.

"Oh, Young Miss Yamanaka is here too...please call me Sheriff Fugaku...both of you...and I can see by the yellow hair sticking out of the blanket covered lump in your back seat that the Uzumaki boy seems to have joined you"

"Uh, yes that's him...ummm, he was"

"Down a well near the old Uzumaki farm...I know, I just came from there with Jugo...he told me that five days ago he, my youngest son, Karin, and Suigetsu saw Naruto there playing around the well"

Suddenly loud coughing filled the inside of the car. I looked back and Naruto was sat up with his head exposed.

"Yeah I should have been more careful, ( _cough_ ) but stupid me, I didn't listen to what Sasuke and his buddies had to say"

Fugaku stared at him for a while, then gave long looks to me and then Ino; and it took on a really tense atmosphere in my little Toyota. Finally his ultra serious demeanor became pleasant again.

"Well you're alright and that's what counts...we don't need no kind of major incident upsetting the peace around this place...so get going and all of you, especially you young Uzumaki, be careful"

He just walked off after he said that, and we all knew that those final words could basically be heard as: "If you don't want trouble, then don't speak a word of the truth about this matter".

Well we all knew except for Ino pig.

"Is that true Uzumaki?"

"For you it is...I'll just leave it at that for your own good"

The female blond idiot thought about that for WAY too long before saying:

"Wait a second, that's not true!...why didn't you tell him what really happened!"

Naruto said nothing so I answered her.

"Uzumaki...I meant Naruto doesn't want to tell you that I tricked him into going to that well five days ago and that Sasuke and his crew dumped him down it (I turn my head back to look at him for a moment and then raised my voice so that he knew I was talking to him), that's what happened right?...I swear to you that I didn't think it would go this far...Sasuke told me that he would go out with me if I got you to be at the well on that particular day and at that particular time...and I'm sorry"

And I WAS sorry. Sorry to Naruto most definitely; and also sorry for being played by Konoha High School's number one player: Sasuke Uchiha. We did go out though. As in we went OUT of a party Suigetsu was holding at his parent's house, and then in to Sasuke's apartment where we had sex. I'm not going to say that the sex wasn't good, because it was; but I figured that there would be more than just that. But oh boy was I wrong! The next night I arrive at another party (this time at Jugo's trailer) and find some other girl on Sasuke's lap. I of course was upset and confronted him about the little honey grinding on his groin like a pro.

 **Flashback start-**

" _Just what the hell is going on here Sasuke!"_

 _The dyed blond haired Asian girl looks surprised at first, and then gives me a shit eating grin._

" _Who's this baby?"_

" _Oh, she's just yesterday's business, but that business is over and done with...just like a penny down a wishing well, I've already forgotten it"_

 _He gives me the craziest looking smirk when he says that._

 _I'm making fists and getting ready to punch Sasuke AND the slut, but someone grabs my arm and swings me around. It's Jugo and beside him are Suigetsu and Karin._

" _Bitch back down or you're gonna get bounced hard!" -says the redhead_

" _Yeah Miss pretty in pink, now that Sasuke is done with you I can get sloppy seconds and I don't want damaged goods so just chill" -says the white-hair_

" _Please don't make me have to call Sasuke's father" -says Jugo_

 _I would gladly throw-down with all three of Sasuke's stooges just to get a chance to get one hit on the douche; but getting in trouble with the law was a price I was not willing to pay no matter how pissed I was...and so I left in a rage on the outside but sobbing on the inside. What a monumental fool I was!_

 **Flashback end**

"Sorry?...for what?...you lured me to the well, and like you've done before to me, it was another false get together just to embarrass me...anyway, while I was there I saw Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu where they gave me a warning about goofing around and falling in it...that's the story that's in you two's best interests to know so that's all I have to say about it...but now I'm out of that place and hungry and got a few wounds to have heal up so please just drop me off at the foster home I'm suppose to be living at so I can grab a few things"

"No, you're coming to my house so you can get cleaned, fed, and bandaged!...everyone knows that your foster parents are somewhere hiding out so they won't have to pay their gambling debts while using the money they should be using to take care of you to do it"

"Sakura, that's all nice and all but I don't think your parents would go for that"

"They're gone for a little romantic getaway till tomorrow evening"

"Sakura please...this isn't like I'm asking you out on a date so please honor my request this time"

I think about it for a few seconds, and against my better judgment I turn down the street that takes him to his deadbeat foster parent's house.

"Sakura no...we can't just abandon him in the condition he's in, what are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking that someone needs to take him seriously for once around here piggy, so I'm going to be the first one!...now Naruto, after you get your stuff from that place, where are you headed to?"

"Back to my late parent's farm, but I can just walk"

"I thought that's where you were going, but you aren't walking"

"Nah, you two did more than enough by getting me out of that terrible well so you don't..."

"No you!...I won't budge on this...you're in no condition for a long ass walk, so you're in no condition to resist if me and Ino drag you into the car to give you the ride you need to the rats nest...I meant farm house"

"People call it a rats nest because it keeps getting vandalized"

I felt a pang of guilt, and the way Ino looked at me when I momentarily looked at her, I could tell she was feeling guilty too; because we at times were the vandalizers. And not just of the farm house where Naruto really lived, but also of his foster parent's house.

"So how did you two find out about me being in the well anyway, and seriously why did you come to get me out?...other than kind of Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji, I don't get along with any one in this whole place, especially not with any girls"

"I'm sorry Uzu...I meant Naruto" -Ino blurts out

"Naruto...after you were missing for three days...

(three days where everybody was happy about you being gone except home room Teacher Iruka and the three kids that were just mentioned)

...Iruka got kind of worried because Kiba and Shikamaru and Choji went to the two places that you use as homes and couldn't find any trace that you were there...like nothing was out of place...

(other than stuff obviously broken and trashed through vandalism)

...and the mail was not checked and stuff like that...anyway, he asked in class if anyone knew your whereabouts...

(to which question it was said that you had just left the area and good riddance to you)

...and no one had a clue, so basically you were considered to have wandered off...and then a few hours ago it just dawned on me to check the well where I tricked you into going to...

(actually I was in a restaurant with Ino and a few tables down from me I heard Sasuke's three toadies talking loudly like they usually do...well except for Jugo...and Suigetsu says something like: "so did Sasuke get the moron out of the well like he said he would?". Karin said: "I dunno" and Jugo shushed him)

...so I grabbed Ino and came to get you"

"Well at least you and Ino, and I guess Jugo care at least a teeny bit about me"

"Naruto...things are going to be different...at least with me and Ino"

"That's right Uzu, Naruto"

"You'll see...on Monday when you come to school it will be like a you stepped into a new place with me and her to back you up...trust us"

 _ **. . . . Monday, start of school . . . .**_

"Hey Mr. Iruka, where's Naruto?"

"He's not here...and why do you care all of a sudden!" -he bit out tersely and gave me a glare that made me want to melt where I stood.

"I'm sorry Sakura...I'm just mad at myself for not doing something for Naruto...for not being attentive enough, and I took it out on you...anyway, he sold his family's land to damn Orochimaru Corporation and had an old friend of his deceased parents...Jiraiya I think his name was...come and take him out to Las Vegas"

Well...I guess he didn't trust us.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long chapter here. Couldn't fit Sasuke in on this one but he will be in the majority of the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The return**

 **Part 1 – The distant past (as told by Sakura)**

Up until the sixth grade, Naruto was just a normal kid like the rest of us. Well ok...he was a hyperactive prankster and class clown who annoyed me in particular with his constant attempts at trying to get me to be his girlfriend...but still he was not a horrible person by any means. But then the incident happened that changed all of that. Corn grown on the Uzumaki farm and sold in the local grocery store made a lot of people in Konoha sick. As is always the case with widespread food poisoning cases, it was the really old and really young that got hit the hardest, and one elderly man and a couple of little kids almost died. The problem was traced back to the pesticides used on the corn. Now Minato and Kushina had always maintained that they used only organic pesticides; and a subsequent investigation of the matter found that an odd and unknown chemical was all around the Uzumaki family farm lands and on samples of the corn that were taken to a laboratory for analysis. Minato's own poking around turned up empty containers of an experimental pesticide and spraying equipment on neighboring Orochimaru Company (it wasn't a giant Corporation back then) lands. So the real culprit in the food poisoning incident was found; but Orochimaru himself escaped with basically a fine and a warning because he claimed that a disgruntled employee (who was fired and then simply vanished before the case went to court) caused the contamination. But that made no difference to the people of this small town (including me) who got it stuck in their heads that the Uzumakis were terrible people who were a burden to the community. Yes, I know it's crazy but it's true. Orochimaru Company was (supposedly) set to expand and hire a lot of people from the town, but the trouble that happened over the poisoned food set that back, and they even had to lay some people off because of the fine and court costs. So the residents of this blip on the map of a mid-western town blamed to Uzumakis for that.

A year after the court case was over, on October 10th, Minato and Kushina were killed by a drunk driver on their way back from looking at a new house closer to where they both worked (since the farm went out of business because no one would buy their crops). Most would think that the tragedy would make people have a little sympathy for Naruto, or at least make them chill out from giving him such a hard time. But things just got worse for him. The farm was willed to him, and he couldn't sell it because he wasn't over 18; but Orochimaru claimed that he needed to buy the land to expand his business, so Naruto got hate because of that. Also the foster parents he got stuck with were notorious gamblers who didn't take care of him, wasted the money that was supposed to go for his care, and didn't pay water or electricity bills which caused Naruto to be dirty all the time which of course gave people even more reason to treat him like crap.

I won't go into all the things he had to suffer. Suffice it to say that he got hassled at school by almost everyone, and elsewhere he got no help...not even a kind word...from most of the community even though he was unwashed, unsupervised, and underfed.

Why am I thinking these thoughts about things that happened a little over two years ago and even further back? Because, I need to think about what happened to Naruto and my part in it. Because I owe a debt to him that I have to repay. No!...that I WANT to repay...with interest!" It's now two years after Naruto sold his land and disappeared while we were in our senior year of high school, and I'm driving to a welcoming get together that the community is having at the old Uzumaki farm house.

Yes that's right. Naruto is coming home because he just recently brought his land back and wants to visit the place.

 **Part 2 – The recent past (as told by Hinata)**

Karma: the principle where everyone gets what they deserve whether good or bad. I was a witness to how badly Naruto was treated in school, and I also knew of how his parents were shunned and spoken badly of by most of the adults of the town. It all started with the food poisoning case; and then when that was cleared up and the Uzumakis were found not to be at fault, just about everyone still hated on them because of how they were supposedly keeping the economy of the place from booming.

I liked Naruto even before everyone (except for Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and then later Mr. Iruka) turned against him. I thought he was a wonderful person who tried to stay bright and cheery even though people constantly gave him grief and even though his parents died and his foster parents were totally useless creeps. I was so shy and insecure back in those days though...well actually I still am a little bit. But anyway, I couldn't pull myself together enough to approach him to tell him how I felt. That's why this welcome home party for Naruto is so important to me, because I'm finally going to tell him how I feel about him. Fifteen minutes from now is when he's supposed to get here, and I'm a little nervous, but mostly excited about seeing him again.

Anyway, getting back to where I began about karma; these people (a lot of them who are right here to welcome Naruto back even though they practically jumped for joy when he left) crapped on the Uzumakis and sided with Orochimaru (the person who actually gave them food poisoning) for all the jobs and prosperity that the old snake was supposed to bring. But not more than a week after Naruto was gone, Orochimaru Corporation declared that they weren't going to expand their facilities onto the former Uzumaki land because they were outsourcing some of their work to China. And then about a year after that, they had one of their food preservative products make a lot of people sick around the whole country and some people even died. Needless to say, all the people who jumped on the Orochimaru train that ran over the Uzumakis were left in a trainwreck when the business closed for good and the old snake and the Company's Vice President Kabuto fled to Central America with a bunch of money...everyone's last paycheck included.

Konoha went through hard times after that, but in the midst of that hardship there was a very good thing that happened in that people started to realize how wrong and stupid they were in their treatment of the Uzumaki family...Naruto in particular. Starting with those of us who were his classmates, we started to fix his former home up (his real home, not the house of the useless foster parents) and clear off his land (Orochimaru Corp. had been using it as a storage area for their garbage and hundreds of barrels of various chemicals). The adults eventually joined in, and it started with Sheriff Fugaku Uchiha of all people (yes, by that time it was pretty well know what Sasuke and his three creeps did to Naruto at the well, and Fugaku's hand in covering the incident up) trying to run several of us off the property one night because he thought we were vandalizing the place. He told us that Naruto had just re-brought his family's land in a court auction where he paid next to nothing for it (so basically he made a huge profit from selling the land in the first place to the person who helped ruin his family: that's karma for ya). He also told us that Naruto was planning on visiting his old home and that the adults of the town wanted his place to look picture perfect; and they also wanted to throw him a surprise welcoming party. That was about three months ago.

Now during the time that Naruto was away, karma was giving him what he deserved too. It was easy to follow because it was laid out in dozens of interviews in magazines and websites that covered the music industry like Spin, Rolling Stone, Billboard, etc. Basically it goes something like this:

-About eight months after he leaves Konoha, Naruto and his band Demon Fox (who play heavier rock/metal and who my cousin Neji is a guitarist for) are discovered by an executive for a major music industry label while playing at a small club in Las Vegas.

-About a year after Naruto leaves Konoha, Demon Fox has their first single out: "My Ninja Way" and it leaps to the number 1 spot in the Rock charts in a matter of a few days.

-About a year and a month after he leaves Konoha, Naruto and his band's debut album: "Will of Fire" goes platinum. Around this time he also poses for Playgirl magazine and it becomes their highest selling copy ever.

-Around a year and four months after he leaves Konoha, Naruto gains notoriety and Worldwide acclaim for the amount of money and time he gives to orphans and other disadvantaged youth, WHILE STILL being committed to a heavy tour schedule.

Naruto's star is still rising. There's talk in the press about a possible leading roll for him in a major motion picture, Calvin Klein is coming out with a cologne with his name on it, and the United Nations invited him to join a panel on dealing with war orphans. Around here it used to be that pictures of Naruto would be treated like toilet paper or used as target practice; but now he's on the cover of numerous magazines in stores and in people's houses, and posters of him and/or his band adorn the rooms of nearly every kid who likes rock music, or of anyone of any age who just likes looking at a DARN good looking man.

Karma...it has left Konoha and most of it's residents in a slump and Naruto riding high. Karma also left the few people who didn't turn against the Uzumakis (like my family, the Naras, the Akimichis, the Inuzukas, and Mr. Iruka) totally unaffected and even doing better than when the whole miserable episode in the town's history started way back when Naruto was in the sixth grade.

 **Part 3- First contact / first cracks in the mask**

"I can't believe I got stuck behind those slow damn construction vehicles, now I'm going to be late!"

I thought out loud.

Naruto was supposed to arrive at his old house at 1:00 in the afternoon and now it's already a quarter till 2:00! So for all I know he came...they had the little party...and he left. Oh well, I still have to try to get there as quick as I can and just hope that he stays for a long while or is late himself.

Finally!...the cement truck and the tractor-trailer hauling the bulldozer put their turn signals on; and of all places, they turn onto the old dirt road that leads down to the well where Naruto-

actually I don't even want to think about what happened to him there.

The side of the vehicles and bulldozer says ' **Jugo's Contruction** ' on it. Parked on a cleared out area beside the dirt road was some kind of fancy sports car. It looked nice, and other than that I wouldn't have given it a second's thought except for two things:

1 – it was bright orange

and

2 – it had a Nevada license plate on it.

Could it be Naruto's perhaps?

I was going to be late to the welcoming party anyway, so I turned down the road after the trucks because I just had to see if my suspicion was correct. At a large open area beyond which the road became a foot path, I saw the trucks stop and park and so I did too. Jugo got out of the cement truck and looked around for about a minute. I stepped out of my car, but Jugo either didn't realize I was there or he simply paid me no mind. Just as I was going to call out Naruto's name, I saw him walk out of the opening of the trail. Pictures do him no justice, because in real life he looks utterly drool worthy.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki"

The redhead said while holding out a hand

"Nah...I'm just plain old Naruto"

He said with a grin but kept his hands in his pockets

"You're a customer so it's only right that I treat you like a professional should"

The drivers side door of the big-rig opened and out stepped a rather good looking man with long white hair who looked to be about the same age as all of us here. He walked up to the other two men, stuck out his hand to Naruto and said

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, I'm Kimimaro and I'm a big fan of you and Demon Fox"

"Oh man, just call me Naruto...I'm just a singer is all, not some kinda politician or businessman...so did you go to the same private school in town that Jugo went to?"

"No, I'm from out of state"

Naruto then took his hands out to shake the man's hand; and while giving the wide grin I recall he always used to give, he said

"Well it's good to meet you Kimimaro"

He returned to his toned down self and talked to Jugo

"So are you sure you won't reconsider me paying you for this work you're gonna do for me?"

"Absolutely not...I owe you this much?"

"You owe me?...for what?"

Naruto looked genuinely confused as he said that

"For how I treated you back in our school days, and especially for the incident that happened down at the..."

Naruto was quick to cut his sentence off

"Aw man, that stuff was in the past...look at me man, I wouldn't be where I'm at now if I was livin in the past all the time"

"I still cannot take your money"

"Well then how are you gonna pay Kimimaro here?"

"Oh I volunteered to help my buddy Jugo here when he said I would be able to meet you in person"

"Well ok...then how is Sakura gonna get paid?"

Naruto motioned his hand towards me causing the other two to look over in my direction with surprise

"Oh...well, she's not part of the crew"

"Well I should have guessed that since she's wearing a dress and open toed shoes"

This is a far cry from the interactions we used to have. He never referred to me in the third person before; and even though he obviously knew I was here right off the bat, he didn't run up to me telling me in his loud happy voice how pretty I was and other such compliments that used to embarrass me so much in school. I guess I should have felt glad that Naruto is now more sedate and 'normal'...but it just felt weird.

I walked up to the men to ask what was going on, but before I got close to them, Naruto looked at me and said

"Hey there Sakura, can you wait to talk with these guys a little later...I really need to show them what I need done"

"I came to talk to you actually"

He looked surprised and then Jugo spoke

"It's ok Mr. Uzumaki...Kimimaro and I have to unload the bulldozer anyway so you two can talk"

I walked up to Naruto as the other two did their thing

"I don't want to spoil the surprise but practically the whole town is at your old house waiting to welcome you back"

"Wow that's strange"

"Well people change, even the people of this town...that's why we cleaned off your land and fixed-up your house when we heard that you became the owner again and were coming back...and actually some of us who were in your classes started to fix up the place even before that"

"Uh...I don't know what to say about that"

"Say you'll come see everyone...how long will whatever you are doing here take anyway?"

"Oh just about an hour, and most of that time is for unloading and moving equipment around"

"Well I'll just call Ino and tell her to tell everyone to hold tight..."

"Nah, don't do that...Gaara probably ran everyone off already"

"Who?"

"We're ready Mr. Uzumaki"

Calls out Jugo

"Ok...I have to get things done so those two won't just be sitting around"

He runs off after that so I walk to my car to call Ino anyway to find out what's going on

 **Phone conversation start-**

" _Hoover Dam forehead, where are you?"_

" _I'm at the old well where all the kids used to party Miss pork rump"_

" _You mean where we rescued Naruto?"_

" _Where else idiot!...and Naruto is here"_

" _WHAT!"_

" _Freaking out about stuff as usual I see"_

" _Hell yes I am pink haired fool!...the situation here is a mess!"_

" _Well calm down and tell me what's going on then"_

" _This scary serious guy named Gaara showed up instead of Naruto with some lawyers, a few people from the press, and some other people we didn't know"_

" _Oh my God"_

" _Yeah oh my God is right!...this Gaara person who claimed to be Naruto's Manager yelled at us to get the hell off the property and when Sheriff Fugaku stepped up on him, he got surrounded by the lawyers and talked down to like a little kid about how he would get in trouble with not just the State, but with the Federal Government if he didn't help get himself and everyone else out of the area"_

" _Ok, that's bad...so what's the situation right now?"_

" _Well after everyone left, some of us stayed at the edge of the property line and watched as a short press conference was held way out in the middle of the field"_

" _A press conference?...about what?_

" _I don't know, they were too far away for us to hear...anyway, the State Police are here giving us townies hard looks and right now Hinata Hyuga is with Gaara in Naruto's house trying to convince him not to have the place demolished"_

" _Demolished!"_

" _Yes you heard right...after the press conference thingy was over, meek little Hinata who is all brave now, walked right up to Gaara and just started talking to him, so me and a few younger kids followed right after her...so anyway, Gaara tells us that Naruto donated the land to some cooperative project between the Federal Government and some private charity organization to raise food for needy kids"_

" _But why get rid of a perfectly good house?"_

" _Because he said the new owners didn't need it so it had to go...and he also said that the deal was done and he couldn't do anything about it, but still he let only Hinata, I guess because she is Neji's cousin, show him the inside of the house and all the work that was put into it to convince him to ask the new owners to let it be kept standing as long as possible so it would be around if Naruto decided to have the place taken apart and reassembled piece by piece somewhere else..."_

 _~Pause~_

" _Hey...you still there Ino?"_

" _Sorry, I gotta go...Hinata and Mr. scary face are back outside"_

 **Phone conversation end**

Well that was crazy. I knew things would be different when Naruto came back, but it's like the world turned upside-down. So I walk the five minute walk down to where the well is and I get there just in time to see the waist high stones of the top of the structure being knocked over and an area the width of the dozer blade and just as long being made flat as a pancake. While that was happening, I saw Jugo carrying some kind of plastic and wood, half-circle things over to the freshly flattened ground. He calls out to his partner.

"Hey...bring the piece of plywood that will cover the well"

"Where is it"

"I strapped it to the back of the cab of the cement truck"

With their conversation over, I went over to ask where Naruto was since I couldn't see him anywhere

"Hey Jugo, where's Naruto"

"Hello Sakura, it's good to see you again under friendlier circumstances"

"Well let's not get carried away using the term 'friendlier'...I'd prefer to call it calmer circumstances (he acted like he didn't hear me and didn't answer my question which was kind of pissing me off)...so where did Nauto wander off to?"

"He did not say"

There were about five trails leading out of the place (not including the one we all came down on) and he could have went down any one of them. Or he could have walked through the woods to his car and might be on his way back to Vegas as far as anyone knew.

"Well did he at least say if he would come back?"

"He has to come back to show us where to set the plaque"

"The plaque?"

He pointed to something laying in the grass close to my feet, so I took a step and leaned over the object to see that it was made of bronze and was a roughly two foot by one foot rectangle that was about an inch thick. It reminded me of a set level to the ground, grave marker. On it, the words 'Never Forget' was spelled out in raised block letters.

"So Naruto brought this land?"

"No...the owner of the land died a long time ago and didn't will the land to anyone and no living relatives could be found so it's basically the County's land...when Naruto asked to purchase a half acre square surrounding this well, no one ever got back to him on it so we're just doing this, and if someone complains then Naruto said he will deal with it then"

He and Kimimaro finished setting up the wood and plastic contraption around the well opening (which was covered by a piece of plywood) and I could see that it was a circular form...like a cake form...except this 'cake' would be about a foot high and about six feet in diameter. The cement truck was backed up in place so it could fill up the form to the top. Then the two men put up scaffolding topped with wooden planks around the filled form so they could work over top of it.

When white haired fellow went off to try to find Naruto before the concrete set, I decided to chat with Jugo.

"So you're pretty nice not charging Naruto for the work when no one has built even so much as a dog house around here since about two years ago"

"That's because the best part of the town left two years ago (well I certainly couldn't argue with that)...even if I charged Naruto ten times what I would normally charge for this job, it wouldn't make a difference anyway...I'm having to declare bankruptcy in a couple of days and then the creditors will be the ones who will basically own the business"

"So that's why Naruto couldn't wait for the County to get back to him...but he could have just waited to have someone else do this job"

"No, it had to be me...this is my chance to pay Naruto back and bury my sins under this slab of concrete, and I think Naruto somehow knew that because originally he didn't want to give me this job without paying me but I pleaded with him to let me do it"

That was a very weird thing to say. Naruto wanted to pay him, but even though he needs money to pay back his creditors, he pleaded with Naruto to do the work for free?

"I see that you don't understand...Naruto is a good and kind man...more than most, but I don't see him trusting anyone around here enough to give them an opportunity to pay off the karma debt they owe him...I don't even think he really trusts me at all, it's just that I was blessed by God or the Universe or evolution or whatever and now I can clear my conscience and do good by the man"

I thought about what he said and I really did start to understand. A kindness isn't just being nice to people and giving them things; it's also being willing to accept from people who have wronged you, things that they want to give to make amends.

Eventually Naruto did come back with Kimimaro. According to his directions, the plaque was put just a bit above center and laid in so the top of the lettering was level with the concrete. With their work done, Jugo and his friend left and I was alone with Naruto as we walked to our cars.

"You know, I called Ino and she said that your Manager Gaara really tore into people up at your house"

"Tore into who?...it was supposed to be a simple press thing where he donated the land on my behalf"

"He had everyone booted off your former property by the State cops is what it seems like, and lawyers he brought were threatening to get people in trouble with the United States Government"

"What people?...who people?"

"The locals who got together to welcome you back home Naruto...I said that when I first saw you a little over an hour ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah...you said something about townspeople at what used to be my house, and a welcoming, and clearing off the farm...but I guess it really didn't register since I couldn't imagine people here fixing-up the old place and then wanting to welcome me back...truth be told, I thought you just wanted me to go to my old house so..."

"So you could look and feel stupid when what I said was there wasn't really true?"

"Ha...you said that, not me"

"It's true though isn't it?...you were suspicious of my intentions and you have every right to be...but I've changed...alot of people have here and I wanted you to see that...and I wasn't telling you to go there alone, you can follow my car there...that is if you're not going somewhere else"

"I kind of didn't want to see the old place actually...too many bad memories...I actually told Gaara to arrange to have the place torn down"

"Ino mentioned about that...but how can you have it torn down if the place belongs to someone else?"

"Oh...that's not for another two days that the transfer of the property becomes official"

"So that Gaara person lied"

"Huh?...well if what Ino said was true then yeah...that's how he is...ruthless about getting the things he wants done"

"Well whatever, just please come see the place"

"I really am wanting to get going...I have be in Cleveland tomorrow to visit a youth center and the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame"

"From here that's only a six hour drive...please Naruto, if you don't see the place after I told you we fixed it up then you'll forever assume that I just lied to you again"

I stood in front of him when I said that, blocking him from reaching for the door handle of his car. He just stood there patiently waiting for me to move, so I pleaded one more time.

"Pleeeease Naruto, I'm begging you"

"Errrrrrr, oh alright then"

When we get to the place, the only car there is Ino's, and it's parked on the side of the road off of which the driveway to the Uzumaki house extends. As soon as Naruto gets out of his car, Ino runs out of the house and up to him

"Hey Naruto, long time no see"

She says all excited...which is how she talks to guys she's trying to get with. And speaking of things she does when she's trying to get with someone, I notice that her tight button-up shirt has a couple more buttons unbuttoned than normally would be so. And if that wasn't obvious enough, she's wearing her lacy red pushup bra...the one she calls the 'man catcher'. I on reflex reach up my hand to unbutton my shirt so my cleavage can get a little sun...but of course I'm not wearing a shirt. I'm wearing a boring summer dress that doesn't show my curves and hardly any of my skin. I feel the usual rivalry for guys heat up between us, and in this instance she definitely has the upper hand.

"Oh hey there Ino"

He then looks around at the house and the surrounding land, totally ignoring the pig. I smirk at her and she gives me a momentary glare

"Wow, the place does look nice...no trash, or tire craters where people tore up the ground with their cars, trucks, and ATVs...and the outside of the house looks nice...fresh coat of paint, no broken windows, and I don't see any bullet holes (he craned his neck forward and squinted his eyes to look at something)...and the address numbers are there!"

"Come inside, you'll be impressed at how nice it looks"

When we went inside, he did look impressed; and since it was so god-awful hot in the place, he did something that really impressed me and Ino.

"Man I've dyin here...the shirt gotta go"

Oh my God he looks like a... **god**!

"Wow Naruto, you look incredible"

I said, and then Ino came in with

"Incredible and edible!"

"Oh I'm nothing really, but it does show what can happen to a person's body when they get enough food and good food...not that crappy carb heavy ramen that I could only afford to eat when I was living here without my real parents (the mood turned somber when he said that)...anyway it looks nice in here but lets get back outside"

When we were out of the house, the sunlight made Naruto's muscles look even more defined and...desirable. This is suppose to be an occasion where I can feel a heartwarming goodness that Naruto can see that the people here including myself finally acknowledge him and want to make up for all crap we threw his way. But thanks to Ino's advances (she's standing almost right up against him now) and Naruto's gorgeousness; I'm wanting to take off my dress and jump him right now. In response to Ino, I step up close to Naruto...and he's just looking around at everything as if we're not there. Suddenly he says

"That's the whitest I've ever seen the place"

He walks forward and touches the side of the house

"It's even whiter than I remember it being when I was a little kid"

"The paint color was called 'Egg-shell white"

Says Ino kind of proudly with a big smile. I'm feeling proud and giving a big smile too, because I helped pick out the color. But those proud feelings of ours and our big smiles went flat after Naruto's next words.

"Well it would have been cheaper and easier to just have kept in place all the shells of the real eggs that were thrown at the place...you two should know...I remember the times when I was inside forever trying to fix stuff people broke and amongst the splat of eggs hitting the walls and windows, I would hear one or the both of you outside laughing it up with various people"

"I'm really sorry"

the both of us said together.

Naruto Just kept facing the wall with his hand on it, and then after a too long moment, he turned around with a smile and said.

"No...I'm sorry...I'm usually good about keeping the past in the past...it's just being here (pause)...well I need to be on my way...I'll tell Garra to have the place taken apart and the materials donated to help build homeless shelters or something...I only wanted the place demolished because I thought it would be a half burned-out mess"

He puts on his shirt and walks to his car, and Ino is following him apologizing and trying to get him to stay. I feel so down with guilt that I'm stuck in place; but finally I get composed enough to walk over to him and say

"No one in this town except a few familys and the younger generations deserves to even stand in your shadow...but please give us a chance...stay a night here and Ino and I will stay with you and treat you like the King you are"

Naruto looks at me, and then Ino; and right as he opens his mouth to answer, two cars pull into the driveway. One is Hinata's and the other is a Lexus SUV. Ino nudges me and says

"Oh shit, that's Gaara's ride"


	3. Chapter 3

If the way a person looks at other people and talks to other people could kill, then Gaara would be a mass murderer. When Hinata's and Gaara's vehicles were parked; first off Hinata runs right up to Naruto and gives him a hug, much to his surprise. Behind her walking in calm, quiet steps like an old west gunslinger comes a red headed man who looks plain evil. His green eyes are made to look menacing with the thick black eyeliner around them, he has some kind of Japanese?, Chinese?, Korean?, whatever character on the side of his forehead (probably means 'death'), and his cold monotone voice sends a shiver up my spine when he says to me and Ino

"You two have no business here, I suggest you leave or there will be consequences"

My first reaction is to do as the man says before his glare melts my skin and his voice freezes my bones...but he can't be much older than the rest of us here and he's just another human being like the rest of us too. So I'm about to tell him to step off and out of the corner of my eye I see that Ino is about to do the same thing too (because when it comes to pursuing guys, we'll face down the Devil if we have to); but before we can say anything, Naruto speaks up.

"It won't work Gaara, I already told them that the land is still mine until all the paperwork gets run through the system"

"That was unwise Naruto...these two could tell the rest of the town that bit of information, and they'll come back wanting to take the furniture and appliances and all the new pieces of the house such as the windows and doors and..."

Naruto cut in

"Well it's their stuff so they have every right to take them"

"Naruto, you don't understand the full implications of the transfer of the land and I'm not inclined to enlighten you of them at this present time...now if you would, the young Miss Hyuga here would like to have a word with you in private"

I can tell that Naruto want's to have it out with Gaara about the land issue, but much to my surprise and I'm sure Ino's too, Hinata literally drags him somewhere around the house. When they're out of sight, Mr. perma-glare gives us an unpleasant earful.

"Naruto only sees things in black and white with regard to the ownership of the property, but the Government sees things their way and as far as they are concerned the land became theirs as soon as the press conference ended...and they plan on keeping the locals out of the place because the project with growing food here will be staffed by Federal employees and people from the charity organization, and disadvantaged youth from across the Country will be brought here to do the manual labor..."

"That sounds practically like slavery to me!"

Busts in Ino

"I didn't finish, now listen so you might understand (he says as a way to brush aside her words like they're crumbs on a table)...the kids will have funds given to them for their efforts that will be put into an account that they can access when they turn 18...they will also be given a leg-up on civil service and Federal jobs so it's a rather good deal for them...and the majority of the plan came from Naruto himself so I don't want it to get ruined by a bunch of bitter ignorant hayseeds..."

Now I had to cut in because the insults were going over the line

"Hey evil eyes, you don't know us or anyone else here to be talking like that! (now I pull back from being so brazen because I'm thinking that if Naruto told him even a small bit of the hell he went through while he was here, then I won't have a leg to stand on if I try to argue on behalf of Ino, myself, and the majority of the rest of the townies)...so what did Naruto say about us anyway that you have such a low opinion of us?"

"Nothing"

"What!"

Ino says outraged

"He says nothing about this place or most of the people here...and if you cared to really know Naruto, which you two obviously don't, then you would know that he doesn't talk about the things that bring him pain…for instance, if any of you two have watched or read interviews he's done, then tell me one time where he even mentions the name of the town"

Ino and I do read and watch everything we can about Naruto and we're drawing a blank on Gaara's question

"You can't now can you...he doesn't mention the place or the people except the three boys who were the closest things he had to friends, the one teacher of his who is now a University Professor (that would be Mr. Iruka), and the few families who brought vegetables from him that he grew and gave him a couple of extra dollars here and there...and really it's rare that he mentions them even though two of them work for him (that would be Choji who does security at Demon Fox shows, and Kiba who's a roadie for the band)"

"Well people change...if you would not walk around with a murder face all the time then maybe you would see that"

Ino bit out

"Yes, some people do change for the better, but then most people don't...I just came from a meeting with the Mayor, the town Council, and a few prominent citizens of the place, and they rather insisted that they be given back the building materials, furniture, and appliances that they used to fix this place up with, or at least be compensated with money or as one of the three Council members named Danzo put it: "have the young Uzumaki mention the town in a positive light...that's why the people here put in so much effort to make his land and house better than new to begin with"

Uh!...figures evil old Danzo would say something like that!

"Well those people don't speak for most people here...ESPECIALLY not Danzo"

"That's right...me and Sakura put a ton of our free time into making the place nice, and all of the flowers you see around and inside the house were donated by my family, so you got your facts wrong"

"What you say may or may not be true, but from what I've seen so far, all of you are exactly like most people I've had to deal with on Naruto's behalf...money grubbers...and from what I saw when I pulled up to park, you two are just like most of the females that Naruto has to deal with...gold diggers or those looking for the shallow bit of prestige gained from sex with a celebrity"

Ok...now it's on! Ino and I are making fists and this rude dude is about to have a fight on his hands. But just as we're about to pounce, Konohamaru's van rolls up the driveway.

 _ **. . . . While Gaara and the girls were talking . . . .**_

"Wow Hinata, you're pretty strong dragging me around like you're doing"

"That's because I know what I want and have the courage to get it"

"Hey, you're not stuttering either...but I need to be back with Gaara and Ino and Sakura because I know how they all are and they'll be throwing fists soon"

"Oh they'll manage for a few minutes"

Once the two were at the far side of the house from the other three, Hinata faced Naruto and gave him an earnest look

"Hey what's up Hinata?"

"Naruto, remember that time when we were really young and in the third grade when you chased off those older kids who were bullying me?"

"Sure...but as I remember it I didn't chase them off, it's just that they got bored of pushing and hitting me...heh"

"Well whatever happened I've liked you ever since that time"

"Really?...even after the chemical tainted corn incident happened?"

"The whole time through Naruto...I was just so afraid to assert myself that I never once told you of my feelings...so anyway here I go (she took both of his hands in hers)...Naruto, I really like you and I would like the chance to possibly love you and hopefully have you love me back"

The blond looked and felt nervous and slightly uncomfortable, and he fidgeted somewhat but still kept hold of the other's hands

"Wow Hinata, this is kind of a heavy deal to lay on me all of a sudden"

"You don't have to give me any kind of definitive answer or make any kind of commitments right now or ever if you can't...I just wanted you to know where I stand with regard to you"

Naruto thought for a few moments about if he was even at a point in his life where he could give a romantic relationship a shot. He decided no, but friendship was a possibility he was always willing to entertain.

"We lets be friends first and see where it goes from there (Hinata's eyes lit up and she put on a wide smile)...but it will be kind of hard with us living so far apart"

"I'm moving to Vegas at the end of the month"

She responded quickly, and then hugged him even tighter than the first time. It wasn't as though he didn't like what was happening with the beautiful Hyuga girl; it's just that having such a good thing happen in a place that he associated with nothing but bad things was throwing him off

"Well that's...great!"

As the two embraced and shared a tender moment, suddenly from the other side of the house they heard a young male voice yell:

"Step aside goth freak or be prepared to face the wrath of the Konohamaru Corps!"

 _ **. . . . Meanwhile, at a secretive compound near Reno, Nevada . . . .**_

In a small basement room of the gigantic 83,000 square foot central chapel set in the middle of the 900 acre property of the Akatsuki Church, a blindfolded Sasuke Uchiha is on his knees in a position of prayer in front of three 'Inquisitors' who are seated at raised desks looking down on him. The means by which the four give and receive communication is via microphones and headphones, with the only difference in the setup being that the voices of the Inquisitors are first run through a device that alters the sound before it gets to Sasuke's headphones. Sasuke is about to engage in the final part of the initiation into being a full fledged member of the inner body of the church called the Revealing.

Inquisitor 1- "Tell us Initiate Uchiha, what brought brought you to our hallowed halls?"

"I was all set on a path to fulfill my dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer...I went on a swimming Scholarship to the University of Texas and as a freshman was accepted on the team as a freestyle sprinter...then at the end of the summer break before my sophomore year I broke my right ankle bone and tore a tendon because, ironically, I fell down a well while drunk at a teammate's house party"

Inquisitor 2- "You fell down a well?"

"His house used city water but he had a hand-dug well on his land that didn't have a wall built around it like most wells, he just put orange traffic cones around the opening and like a drunk fool I got curious about what was behind those cones and fell in...so just like that my scholarship for the year was revoked and my position on the team became a benchwarmer"

Inquisitor 1- "I'm sure that was difficult for you having your life's dream sidetracked like that"

"I was an extremely prideful person back then so I quit the team AND my dreams of Olympic fame, so without those two things driving me and taking up my time, I immersed myself in my major: English, the Creative Writing Program...that's when I found that I had a knack for writing and began my Ninja Nomad series of novels under the pen name 'Tobi Zetsu'"

Inquisitor 2- "Ah yes, a favorite among young readers...the Akatsuki Church greatly appreciates that you signed over the rights to the novels to us while only keeping a small percentage of the royalties for each copy sold"

Inquisitor 1- "I second what my fellow Inquisitor said...the money from those novels and future novels in the series will greatly aid our ability to spread the Akatsuki message of inner peace...but getting back to your Revealing, continue on with your story about what brought you into our fold"

"Well I'll do whatever I can for the church since it led me out of a long period of darkness...but back to my journey to find this place, being the prideful person that I still was at the time, I wrote my first Ninja Nomad novel with the hero being based off of me...well my professors and the few fellow students I showed it to praised my writing style and the setting of the story, thought the plot had merit, but found the main character as someone who couldn't be related to and whose personality didn't lend itself well to being a heroic type...I of course discounted the negative criticism and shopped the story around to several publishers who either shot it down with no explanation or told me the same things that I heard from the people at my University...it was pretty disappointing, and then to heap more troubles on me, around about that time my older brother Itachi was shot when the big city anti-drug task force he was and still is part of raided a big meth lab and he ended up close to death for about a week"

Inquisitor 1- "So all of those misfortunes with the end of your swimming dreams, and your novel hitting a road block, and then on top of that your brother gets seriously wounded...all of that happened almost one right after another"

"Yes that's pretty much how things fell out at that time in my life...I was either angry or depressed all the time and as a result I quit going to classes and shut myself in my dorm room and rarely washed or fed myself, and nobody gave a shit except for one person...Deidara"

Inquisitor 2- "Oh yes, Deidara...it's a shame that he left our flock"

"Well fortunately for me he led me to you before he left...he was a part of the swim team and sometimes checked on me because he thought my soul was, as he put it: "under a heavy burden"...that's what he thought long before my life went to hell...well anyway, I had been locked in my room and he knocked on my door on the fourth day of my self-imposed exile...then a few days later he knocks on my door again, which I don't answer again...finally a few more days later he gets the dorm manager to unlock the door and I'm there in my bed unwashed, there's moldy half eaten food on a plate on the floor...I yell for him to leave but he turns on the shower and manhandles me into it clothes and all and I'm in no condition to offer much resistance...he scubs me as best he can but ended up just pushing the soap bar too hard on my face and neck so I take over so I can clean myself properly since I'm all wet already...while I'm doing that he had disposed of the moldy food, put fresh bedding on my mattress, and set out some clean clothes for me to wear...after I was washed and clothed, I ordered him to leave but he just stayed...he just hung out and we stayed silent for and hour or more until I asked him why he gave a damn about someone like me who thinks they're better than everyone else...well he just laughed and said that he believed that no one was better than anyone else because everyone is equal in that at the core of every human being lies a desire to live at peace with their fellow human beings...when I asked him where he got that idea from, he said it was the founding principle of this Church...I thought it was bullshit at first but he he gave me some of the Church's reading materials and told me his story of how he had been led out of his own darkness by the Church"

Inquisitor 2- "Deidara was indeed in a deep darkness regarding his gender identity and sexual leanings"

Inquisitor 1- "So did that first exposure to our church turn you completely into a follower?"

"I wouldn't say I completely became a follower right then, but it did make a friend out of Deidara for me...so he talked-up this place but wasn't preachy or pushy and eventually he got me to watch our holy and exalted Wisdom Teacher Pein's youtube videos, so basically the more I was exposed to Deidara, the more I learned about the church until one day I just decided that I wanted to come here and become a Disciple"

Inquisitor 2- "What for you was the trigger that made you finally give up your wandering ways and accept the True Path to inner peace that only the Akatsuki Church knows the way to?"

"I decided to accept my own homosexual feelings for a person I grew up with...I hid within me a memory that I would not let myself think of...it was of a boy my age who I would always play ninja warriors with...actually that was the inspiration for my novels, and in fact the exact same Ninja World setting with all the names of the Hidden Villages and the names of the Countries are from me and this person's play time as young boys, as are many of the fighting techniques and their associated names...anyway, one particular day in the summer before sixth grade, he and I were playing ninjas as usual, and while we're lying side by side after hours of running around and wrestling he just out of the blue tells me that he thinks I'm pretty like a girl and that since we're such good friends it's like we're boyfriend and girlfriend"

Inquisitor 2- "How did you react after hearing that?"

"I didn't react...I just put it to the back of my mind and my friend back then must have put what he said to the back of his mind too because it was never mentioned again...but it must have bothered me subconsciously because not long after that, I had my hair cut short because it was down past my shoulders beforehand, and then over the span of a few weeks I found more and more excuses to not hang around him anymore...I didn't hate him though or what he said to me...I was just a child from a very heterosexual family living in a very heterosexual town and when I thought of me and my former friend being like boyfriend and girlfriend...and I was the girlfriend...well it just made me feel...weird, is the best way to describe it...I didn't feel revulsion toward the idea like I realize now that I would have if I was totally straight...but it was something that didn't set completely right with me since it wasn't what I grew up with or saw other people in the school or community doing...does that make sense?"

Inquisitor 1- "It makes perfect sense and it's something that many gays and bisexuals have had to wrestle with...and transgenders too, even though with them they've had to fight through recognizing and accepting their inner gender identity"

"Oh good...I knew you would understand, but it's always still a relief when someone does...well anyway, in the last half of sixth grade, my ex-friend who I didn't seek the company of anymore had an unfortunate event happen to his family, and long story short, they became the pariahs of the community...I actually wasn't one of those who hassled my ex friend because I didn't want any contact at all with him, plus most of my time and energy was devoted to swimming because it was about that time that I decided that I wanted to swim in the Olympics"

Inquisitor 2- "But I'm sure between the sixth grade and your acceptance of your homosexuality, you had your true feelings for your former friend rise to the surface"

"I did many times actually...for example, a serious swimmer shaves all the hair from their body except for on their head and brows, and often I found my self thinking how nice I would look being all shaved smooth for my friend...then I would catch that thought and suppress it because he wasn't my friend anymore and I supposedly wasn't gay...those sorts of thoughts and me suppressing them occurred often and it made me angry that I had to deal with them, and I directed that anger toward my ex-friend...but I still just avoided him...it wasn't until my junior year when I started hanging out with three kids who went to a private religious school in town that I started giving my former friend a hard time when I saw him...I also started partying hard and having sex with as many girls as I could to assert my straightness, but my gay side would nevertheless surface and it would make me more angry, which would make me hassle my ex-friend more, party more, and run through more girls...my wild lifestyle began to take a toll on my swimming and in my senior year I of course being young and foolish decided that my ex-friend was at fault, so I hatched a plan to have my former friend lured to...I meant me and my three friends beat him up pretty bad because I wanted him to leave town like the rest of the townspeople did...and it worked because the next day that's what he did"

Inquisitor 1- "You're holding something back...you switched gears after you mentioned luring him somewhere"

"I lured him somewhere to get beat up...I just glitched in how I worded it"

Inquisitor 2- "A person with your communication skills doesn't just 'glitch' like you have a speech impediment, and also if he was hated by everyone in town you wouldn't have to lure him anywhere to give him a beat down"

Inquisitor 1- "Initiate Uchiha, to overcome this final hurdle on your way to becoming a recognized Disciple of the Akatsuki Church, you must expose your inner turmoil and sins first to yourself and then to others...that is the bedrock of the Church's teachings: inner peace peace leading to outer peace"

Inquisitor 2- "By recognizing that which is unsound within oneself and exposing it outwardly to others particularly in a safe and confidential setting like this, one can truly release the unsoundness polluting one's life...and with that burden gone, one can step on the True Path to peace where one can work with fellow Disciples to help others find inner peace...Deidara was a Disciple who helped you get to this point...don't you also want to take the final step to become a Disciple so you can help other burdened souls?"

"Yes I do...I'm sorry for holding back...the truth of the matter is that I had a certain girl trick my former friend into meeting her at an old well in the woods near the town that all the kids used to party at...but of course when he came expecting to find the girl, what he instead found was my three friends and me...there was a fight...we roughed him up somewhat, and then...and then I had my friends sit him on top of the well and then I pushed him in it...they were surprised because they probably thought I was just trying to scare him with the threat of dumping him down the well...well after the deed was done, Jugo who was the most reasonable one of us four looked down the well to make sure he was still breathing while the rest of us walked away...he said that we needed to get him out of there...but I said that I would come by later to haul him out...but much to my shame I didn't and I had no intention of doing so because I thought that if I got rid of him for good then my feelings for him would leave for good too"

Inquisitor 2- "Oh my...did someone get him out?"

"Yes, about five or six days later...he got out and the next day he sold his family's land since his parents had died by then, and then he left town"

Inquisitor 1- "But of course your feelings for him didn't leave"

"No they didn't, but they surfaced much less often since I didn't have to see him or even worry about seeing him"

Inquisitor 2- "So with those tragic and unfortunate parts of your life out of the way, tell us when things started to turn around for you"

"Well things started to turn around for me when I began to internalize the teachings of the Church to the point where I admitted to myself that I was deeply attracted to my former friend...I then based the main character of my novels after him and found that publishers were jumping all over each other trying to get a chance to put out my work...after the novel series became a raging success I quit school and decided that I wanted to come here and be a Disciple...and now here I am"

Inquisitor 1- "So since your former friend essentially became the hero of your ninja books, it's fair to say that the one you basically tried to kill was the one who made you a successful author"

"Yes...I've often thought that aside from the Church, Naruto made me the person I am today"

Inquisitor 1- "I highly doubt it, but might this Naruto be the same Naruto Uzumaki that's the singer and front-man for the popular band Demon Fox?"

"Why yes...he is"

Inquisitor 2- "Oh my...please wait patiently Initiate while we consult with each other"

 _~ 17 minute pause ~_

Inquisitor 3- "Initiate Uchiha, you have done well and passed all the Initiation Trials, and so therefore from hence forth you shall be known to this holy and enlightened order as Disciple Uchiha...now go into the world on a six month Missionary Tour and spread the teachings of this Church so that your inner peace may lead others to inner peace"

Inquisitor 1- "We three Inquisitors strongly suggest that for your first Missionary Tour you contact and reconcile with Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well I doubt he will ever want to see me again"

Inquisitor 2- "Be bold Disciple...you have the power of the Akatsuki teachings which will be a sword and shield with which you can overcome the darkness within everyone"

"I'll be bold and try my best to meet with him then, because I want to at least apologize for withdrawing my friendship and how badly I treated him...but everybody knows that he's one person who doesn't have a speck of darkness or unsoundness in him...look at all the good things he does for people in need"

Inquisitor 3- "What you say about Naruto is true from our perspective of looking from the outside...but here is wisdom young Disciple...most people express their inner darkness by doing evil things in their outward behavior, but a few like Naruto compulsively do good on the outside as a means to cancel out or suppress the storm of darkness within them...I mean honestly, do you think that a person who suffered as much as you say and imply Naruto did wouldn't have a great deal of bitterness, anger, and other such darkness build up within them?"

"I see your point"

Inquisitor 3- "Good, then go to him and help the man you feel strongly for...it is your sacred duty...now that you've been given your Discipleship and a direction for your first Missionary Tour, you are dismissed"

 _ **. . . . After Sasuke has left the room . . . .**_

Hidan (Inquisitor 1)- "How fortunate is that...Sasuke knowing Naruto Uzumaki of all people

Kakuzu (Inquisitor 2)- "Yeah, how fortunate...and how unfortunate it would have been if you would have busted out laughing when Sasuke said he fell into the well while drunk"

"Hey, I put my hand over my mouth and turned away from the microphone!...don't tell me that you didn't find that funny as hell too!"

Sasori (Inquisitor 3)- "We all found that amusing, but Kakuzu and I have the self control necessary to not let such things affect our interactions with the flock"

"You mean the suckers"

"No Hidan, Sasori means the flock"

"You two need to quit kidding yourselves...we all of the inner circle of the church are getting rich off of these people so stuff your hypocritical looking down on my views of them!"

"Think what you will of them...they may be sheep and we may gain wealth by fleecing them, but they still need guidance and help to overcome their inner troubles so your attitude needs to change"

"Is that so Sasori"

"Yes that's so and I agree with Sasori...the happier we make them feel, the more money they generally make and give to us, and if you think we're wrong then we could always just take the issue up with Nagato"

"No, fuck it, let's not get that carried away...I'll tone things down alright...you two fucks happy about that?"

"Just do it and we'll be happy when it gets done"

"And I concur with Kakuzu...positive results is what will make us happy"

"And rich"

"Ok you two, you won...so lets talk about our little psycho Sasuke...do you really think he can reconcile with Naruto since he basically tried to kill the guy?"

"Sasuke is an intelligent and determined individual, so he'll find a way"

"Yes he will I'm sure of it...Naruto seems to have gay feelings for him too so they'll come together at some point...all we have to do is wait and devise a plan to extract as much cash from him as we can...he's all about orphans so we could tell him we need money to build and run oversees orphanages"

"Sure thing Mr. money...now how is it that I get grief over thinking of people as gullible suckers but you just think of them as walking sacks of cash and don't catch hell"

"That's because Kakuzu's focus on gaining wealth is his strong point that makes him do whatever it takes to get people to open their wallets and purses...you should adopt his example"

"And be a miserly bastard like him?...not happening...I want to have a good time while I'm still alive so if and when the rock star joins the church, you guys can busy yourselves playing religious games to suck out his bank account, and I'll be partying hard with all the ladies at the after-show parties"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rivals, the surprise visit, and the almost reunion**

"Just what is going on around here?"

Asked Naruto when he and Hinata ran to the source of the commotion.

"My band the Konohamaru Corps is what's going on around here!...let me go fatty!"

"Fatty!?"

Gaara exclaimed with more surprise than anger.

"Ha, ha...you do got a full round face and your clothes make you look bigger than you really are...anyway, let the kid go so he can speak his mind"

The red head did what was asked of him but still stood close to the overly energetic kid with the goggles on his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I declare you to be my personal rival and Demon Fox to be the rivals of my band the almighty Konohamaru Corps!"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru for a bit, then looked at the van (which had 'KONOHAMARU CORPS' spray painted on the side), and then he looked at the kid with the glasses, and the orange haired girl with two unnaturally elevated ponytails.

"So you three are the band?"

"Yes boss...the girl Moegi is the drummer, the glasses boy Udon plays bass, and I'm the singer and guitarist, and together we rock the free world!"

"Do you got a CD of your music you can give me?"

"Udon"

Konohamaru looks at and calls the other boy; to which said boy runs over to Naruto and hands him a CD with the name of the band and a picture of them playing live on the inner case cover

"Thank you sir for giving us a listen"

"You know you got snot hanging down one of your nostrils right?"

"I always do...allergies"

And then Udon ran back to the van.

"Ok little rockers, if I like what I hear then I'll have my manager Gaara here sign you up and we'll get you into a real professional studio"

"Let's not make wild promises Naruto"

"Oh it's ok Gaara, the kid says his band rocks the free world and until I hear any different I guess I'll just have to take him at his word"

It might not have been noticed by the others, but Sakura took note that right at that moment, it was the second time since seeing him back in town that Naruto was giving his normal bright wide grin.

All the band members thanked Naruto profusely and then piled into their van and sped away leaving Gaara to give a rather displeased look at his blond managee...which wasn't unusual because Gaara generally always looked displeased.

"You know that if word get's out that anyone can just run up to you with their own or their band's demo CD then you'll have dozens of people doing so daily"

"People do that to me anyway, and not with just music but with their art and poems and even clothes they made"

"That's because you accepted such items from a few people to start off with...oh Naruto, when will you learn that with most people when they're given an inch they'll try to take a mile"

"Cynical much Mr. Manager?"

Said Sakura in a mocking tone.

"What most call being cynical is what some call being realistic"

"Let's just all chill so I can leave on a good note"

"Oh come on, just stay one night"

Pleaded Ino.

"Nah...I've really got to get this car back to it's owners"

"You mean you don't own that...whatever it is?"

Asked Sakura.

"It's a Porsche 918 Spyder and no I don't own it...it's an electric, gas hybrid and belongs to an environmental protection group who let me borrow it for promotional purposes...I drove it off the parking lot of their branch office in Las Vegas and I have to get it to their headquarters in Cleveland tonight sometime"

"So what do you have...something even more expensive or rare?"

Asked Ino.

"None of the above...when I got to Vegas I walked, took a bus, or got a ride from Jiraiya when I needed to get somewhere...then when me, Neji, Shino, and Lee formed Demon Fox and started doing shows, we and our equipment went everywhere in Neji's mini-van and Shino's truck"

"That's crazy...you're so famous and you don't have a car?"

"It's true Sakura...and I don't want the extra expense of one right now anyway because I just brought a house and some land and I give so much to charities...plus people and organizations are nice and loan me cars all the time"

"So when will we see you next?"

"I guess at a concert is the best place to catch me...or you could come to my house (Gaara was about to dissuade Naruto from giving out personal information but he was too late)...here's some tickets to a Demon Fox show coming to Indianapolis two months from now and here's cards with my address and contact information"

Gaara and Hinata didn't look too happy after the items were handed out.

Right before Naruto and Gaara leave, the latter says in a low voice to the former:

"You shouldn't have let the pink hair and the blond know your house address"

"It's ok...those two won't show up at my front door anyway"

 _ **. . . . Three weeks later, at Naruto's front door . . . .**_

"Hold on I'm coming, don't push the buzzer button through the wall!"

Naruto thought out loud.

When he finally reaches the door and looks at the screen onto which the security cam video is being displayed; what he sees gives him quite a shock. He hesitates but still opens the door.

"Hey Ino and Sakura...what a surprise!"

He tried to sound happy about the visit, but his confusion still showed through and it became more pronounced when both women gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before entering the house.

"Didn't think we would come to see you now did'ja"

"Actually Ino I didn't...I mean you guys live so far away"

"Well I'm taking a break from the flower shop since it's not all that busy anyway and Sakura quit her job of letting people rub her giant forehead for luck"

Naruto looked perplexed at that statement

"Actually Naruto, I quit my job at the stripper club where I showed my body for money, unlike dumb pig girls like you (she glared at Ino) who show off their bodies for free to any guy who gives them a wink and a smile"

Naruto tried to process the information about Sakura being a stripper but decided it was best not to even think about it.

"So how long are you two out here for?"

"We rented a hostel room for a week"

"A hostel?...isn't that the kind of place where people get chopped-up like meat for a stew?"

Sakura laughed while Ino answered

"No Naruto, it isn't like the movies"

"The worst thing is that we're having to share a room with three other girls and the one snores so loud that it's unreal"

"Yeah that sucks...so uh..."

He didn't finish the sentence leading Sakura to ask:

"You seem confused or just plain out of it Naruto...did we come at a bad time?"

"Uh, no, it's just that I'm not really sure why you're here"

"Silly (said Ino with a grin)...we're here to visit you...we'd like for you to show us around Vegas if you want to"

"Oh sure (said Naruto with a bit of enthusiasm)...let me just put on my disguise and we'll go catch a bus..."

Both girls giggled at that, prompting him to ask:

"Hey what's so funny about that?...I have to get in a disguise to go out or people mob me"

"Naruto, we were laughing about us taking a bus...we'll take my car ok"

"Your car?...I assumed you guys flew here"

"No, we decided to jam up Sakura's little old Honda CR-V with our stuff and do a road trip out here"

"No kidding...came all that way just to see me huh?...well I'll reimburse you for gas money"

"No you won't, me and Ino didn't come here to bum off of you, we came because in the past we screwed-up and didn't take the time to get to know you and enjoy your company so now we're wanting to make up for that"

"Well that's cool"

"You don't exactly sound convinced"

"Convinced of what?...I'll just go get my wig and sunglasses and change my clothes and I'll be right back"

After a few minutes he came back in his disguise which caused the girls another fit of giggling

"Ha, ha...you look like a homeless person!"

"Well that's the idea...who would expect a homeless person to be a singer for a popular band"

"While that certainly makes sense, generally a hat and sunglasses should suffice to disguise one's appearance well enough...plus consider how we're dressed and how it would look if we're out hanging around together in public"

For the first time since the two visitors came, Naruto actually took a good look at their attire and found himself rather impressed. Both were wearing high-heeled clogs, Daisy Duke shorts, and tight mid-rift exposing tops that had Demon Fox logos on them. Sakura's top was button up and had puffed shoulders that ended with ruffles. Ino's top was a simple stretched spandex tube.

"Wow you two look great...and I didn't realize the clothing brand that handles the band's official T-shirts was also making these shirts for women"

"Well actually I design and make them myself"

Said Ino beaming with pride.

Naruto took on a thoughtful look and after a moment said:

"Is that so"

To which Sakura quickly responded:

"But she only makes them for me and herself...it's not like she goes around selling them or anything"

"Oh yeah, it's just a hobby, not a business"

Said Ino right away after picking up on Sakura's concerns.

"Yeah but you SHOULD sell them is what I'm thinking...every band out there sells T-shirts and that's great for the guys, but I'm sure the gals would like some kind of variety in their band-wear...give me a few examples of your work and I'll show them to Gaara and the artist we work with Sai and we'll see if..."

Sakura cut in with:

"Please don't tell Gaara that this was Ino's idea"

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like us"

"Listen...Gaara likes what's good for the band...but first off I'll present your clothes as from an anonymous fan until I get his approval"

"Thanks Naruto"

Say both girls almost in unison.

"Ok, well I'll just get changed and then we'll go"

 _ **. . . .**_ _ **Two minutes**_ _ **after Naruto and the two girls leave for their sight seeing tour . . . .**_

"Hey who's the girl with the long jet-black hair at Naruto's door?"

Said Shino to Neji as they pulled on to Naruto's driveway in his Prius.

"A fan perhaps? (speculated Neji at first, but then he thought better of it)...but I doubt that...Naruto doesn't just give out his home address to anybody...and if he does, then he would be here when they came around...so I hope it's just someone taking a survey"

"But where's their car?"

Asked Shino, to which neither one could answer.

"Neji, why don't you go see what that person wants"

"Why me?...what if that's some crazy stalker or a reporter with a camera crew hidden somewhere around the area"

"Because I'm not good with talking to people...plus I need to be here with the car running just in case we need to make a quick exit""

"I see your point...but also have your phone ready to call the police just in case that person is a violent lunatic"

"I will"

Once up to the parking area, Shino turned the car so it faced the road to further facilitate a speedy exit out of the area. Neji then got out and walked up to the person at Naruto's front door who had turned around to observe the newcomers. It was as Neji drew closer that he saw that the 'girl' was actually a pretty man.

"The owner of the house isn't here right now and won't be back for another month, but I'm that person's friend so if you have a message to give, I'll be sure to pass it along...and I'm Ne...Norri by the way, and you are?"

"Well Norri, I'm Sa, I meant salutations...my name is Tobi (he handed Neji a business card) and I was wondering if this was the residence of Naruto Uzumaki"

"Uh...well it's the home of...Bob...Bob Sponge (Neji winced inside at the terrible fake name he gave)"

"Bob Sponge?"

"Yes...he gets hassled because of his name all the time...but he's affiliated with Demon Fox so he, along with myself, is often in contact with Naruto"

"Demon Fox...That's a heavy metal band right?"

"Well yes, to most people it is, but I'd classify us, I meant them, as more along the lines of screamo with a bit of harcore-punk thrown in"

"Screamo?...hardcore-punk?...I'm not really familiar with those genres since I listen to classical music"

"Well alright then...so is there some information you wanted me to pass along?"

"Just please give Mr. Uzumaki my card and let him know that I'll be staying in town for quite a while"

"Alright...and where in town will you be staying?"

"It's written on the back of the card"

"So are you an old friend of his?"

Sasuke thought about answering yes because technically it was true; they were once best friends a long time ago.

"I'm an author whose work he's a fan of according to what I've been told so if you just mention my name to him I'm sure he'll be most interested in contacting me"

"Well alright, I give you my word that the next time I call him I'll drop your name"

"Thank you"

After Sasuke walked off the property, Neji got back in the car.

"So what did she have to say?"

"You mean what did HE have to say"

"You're kidding right?"

"No...that was a guy...up close I could see that his jaw was more squared-off than an average typical woman's and he had an adam's-apple...plus he had a male voice"

"Well what did he want with Naruto?"

"He said he was an author and that Naruto liked his books"

Neji handed Shino the business card Sasuke gave to him.

"Tobi Zetsu"

"Yeah...did Naruto ever mention a book he was reading by this person or have you seen any of his books in Nauto's house?"

"No...but since we came to get the flash drive of some songs he made up, we could see if he has any books laying around by this supposed author"

"No time for that now Shino...we have to get the songs, listen to them with Rock Lee, and then lay a few tracks down so we can give Gaara a rough idea of some of the songs that will be on our next album...and by the way, where did Naruto say the drive would be?"

"On the kitchen table...you got your copy of his key?"

"Yes...be back in a few"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A botched outing with the girls, and a reunion**

"I don't know about this...alot of people are looking at me"

"It's mostly women eyeing you up and it's because you look damn fine in that tank top and cargo shorts"

Said Ino as she pulled Naruto by the arm into the ice-cream shop within Sam's Town casino with Sakura right behind the two of them.

"It's true Naruto...if the hog wasn't on your arm constantly then you would have been snatched up by some girl a while ago"

"That hasn't happened because your big shiny forehead has been scaring people off"

"Seriously though, I think people might start to recognize me"

"Don't worry about it, if it was going to happen it already would have (Sakura reassured him)...anyway what do you want, it's my treat"

"No, I'll pay for you guys"

"No you won't, let someone be nice to you"

"People are nice to me all the time...too nice"

"Well that's them and this is us...besides, the girl at the counter is looking at you like she wants to be too nice to you also so we'd rather you not deal with her"

Said Ino as she gave the person she was talking about the evil eye.

After the orders had been made and the three were eating their ice cream (rootbeer float for Sakura), Naruto asked:

"So what made you become a stripper of all things?"

"Because I've got the body for it (replied Sakura with a grin garnering a chuckle from Ino)...seriously though, it's one of the best ways to make money back in Konoha and still stay legal"

"Wow...people must be doing pretty good financially that they got extra money to spend at a titty bar...opps, I meant gentlemen's club"

Ino laughed and quipped:

"Well with Sakura there it should have been called a FOREHEAD bar instead of a titty bar"

"Very funny Ino, and if you worked there it would have been called a pig pen...anyway Naruto, the economy of the town actually went into the toilet after you left...didn't you know that?"

"No...I just haven't kept track of the place"

"No I suppose you wouldn't have a reason to...anyway, it might seem like it goes against rationality but even when times are bad, people still find money for adult entertainment...I guess it helps them get their minds off of their troubles is why that's so"

Naruto became thoughtful for a moment and said:

"Yeah I suppose that makes sense"

"You know Naruto, I have a stripper body too and I can even pole dance"

"Ino, for you it wouldn't be called pole dancing, it would be called TROLL dancing"

"Shut up you!"

Said Ino as she threw a little of her ice cream at Sakura with her spoon, which missed. This resulted in the latter retaliating by scooping some of the froth from the top of her rootbeer float and launching it at the former. Unfortunately it missed it's target but landed on one side of Naruto's sunglasses.

"I'm so sorry about that Naruto!"

Exclaimed Sakura a little too loudly.

In a lapse of awareness of his surroundings, Naruto took off the shades in order to wipe them off; and all the people who were looking at the trio due to the small commotion the girls were causing and the dropping of his name started to crowd in. Several people gasped and then one younger girl finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki aren't you?"

"Uh...no hablo ingles"

Naruto said not even trying to use the proper accent.

"Hey everybody it's Naruto!"

Shouted the girl.

 _ **. . . . About Three hours later, on the drive back to Naruto's house . . . .**_

"Damn that was rough...sorry I got you two into that mess"

"No, it was cool, now we have a good idea of how well my Demon Fox women's tops will sell"

"Yeah they seemed to really attract a lot of interest...and now Gaara is gonna kill me because I goofed up and told people that the shirts would be out for sale when we started our next tour here in a couple of months"

"Oh that Gaara is just a real killjoy"

Said Ino with a frown.

"Nah, he is how he is because he's looking out for the band, but mostly me...he say's I'm a too trusting and optimistic...and he's right"

"And those are wonderful traits to have...you're just fine the way you are Naruto"

Sakura said trying to be positive; but Naruto got a hollow look in his eyes and said in a low and serious voice:

"Am I?...Gaara said he used to be the same way and that the people where he was from...even his family...treated him crappy (his brows narrowed to where he almost looked angry)...maybe being positive and trusting aren't good ways for a person to be...maybe they are really like having a big neon sign above your head that says **'Here's a sucker, Take advantage of him'**...people tell me that the way I am gets me into good situations, but maybe all they get me (now his face did take on an angry look causing the girls concern)...is thrown down a well"

"Naruto...would you like to go somewhere...somewhere that will brighten your mood?"

Said Sakura in a soothing voice.

"Or better than that, would you like a back rub to release some of your stress?...I can come to the back seat with you"

Added on Ino, also in a soothing voice.

Naruto just sat there, eyes forward with a mad expression for a few tense moments, and then suddenly he went back to normal.

"I...I'm ok...I just need to not think about the past is all"

Just then a call came in for him. He checked to see who was calling, and seeing that it was Neji he answered.

 **Begin phone conversation-**

" _Hey what's up"_

" _Hello Naruto, have you ever heard of a guy called Tobi Zetsu?"_

" _Hell yeah!...he writes the only books I ever read"_

" _Well does he have long-ish black hair and is about my height with pale skin?"_

" _I don't know, I've never seen any pictures of him...no one has really...he's kind of a mystery man"_

" _Ok...well a person claiming to be him was at your door today and he gave me a card with his contact information on it"_

" _Wow, that's great!"_

" _If it's really him then it's great"_

" _Well all I can do is contact him and find out"_

" _Well that's your call...anyway, come to the studio as soon as you can, Rock and Shino and the sound guys Zabuza and Haku are here so we can finalize the lyrics and lay down tracks for a demo we can give to Gaara"_

" _Ok...give me twenty minutes...I'll have the person driving me drop me off there"_

 **End phone conversation-**

 _ **. . . . The next day . . . .**_

(Naruto POV)

Alright, I'm here...a full half hour early. Not the best place for a meeting but since it's a park it's in public and I can't be cornered like if I was in a building. Plus because the place is pretty much wide open, it will give me a chance to scope out the bleachers I told the guy to meet me at from afar.

Ok, now if I stand near the bathrooms building I should be able see the bleachers without being too noticeable. Heh...not that it matters if I'm noticed because I got my homeless guy disguise on. Now once I turn the corner of the building I should see...what the?...there's some woman on the bench. Oh well, no biggie. I'll just stand here reading my copy of the newest Ninja Nomad book that I want Mr. Zetsu to autograph and wait for the guy to show up.

 _ **. . . .**_ _ **Forty five minutes later . . . .**_

Man, it's already been about fifteen minutes past the time when the guy said he'd show up...and that lady has been sitting there the whole time!

Wait a second...Neji and Shino said the dude looked like a woman until you got close up...and that person has long black hair and pale skin. Lem'me just see something.

 **Begin phone conversation-**

" _Hello"_

" _Oh hey there Mr. Zetsu...I was wondering where you were"_

" _I was wondering the same thing"_

" _Well are you at Sunset Park off of East Sunset Road, cause that's where I am"_

" _Yes I'm here...have been for the last hour"_

" _Well are you seated on the North bleachers that overlooks the South East baseball field?"_

" _Yes, I'm where you asked me to be and the only people I've seen are a few mom's pushing strollers or people out walking...and there's this one man who looks like he lives on the streets who has been standing by the restrooms for quite a while and reading or looking my way...he's been kind of creeping me out actually"_

" _So could you do me a favor and wave at the guy"_

" _Well...alright"_

 _Oh man, she...I meant he's waving at me...guess I waited around all that long for nothing._

" _I'm the homeless guy"_

" _You are?"_

" _It's a disguise so fans won't swarm me out in public"_

" _Oh, I see"_

" _Just wait there, I'll come to you"_

 **End phone conversation-**

(Sasuke POV)

Well if that's really Naruto in a disguise, then he did an amazingly good job because the person jogging toward me truly looks like he's been living under freeway overpasses or in a cardboard box in an alley or something. About halfway to me, he takes off his sunglasses to reveal bright medium blue eyes. Those are eyes that I can never forget, even though I tried so very hard to back in the dark period of my life. Now he's close enough to recognize me. I brace myself for a punch or at least a verbal assault, but he surprises me by stopping in mid stride and backing away while turning his head wildly, looking all around the area. I expect him to stop but he keeps backing up and then he says:

"No hablo ingles"

"Naruto?"

"No Naruto, mi llamo es Senior Pendejo"

Oh god, he didn't even try to use a Spanish accent, and the name he chose is a word that's used as an insult.

"Naruto wait, I'm sorry...and I love you!"

That stopped him in his tracks.

"Just what kind of a game are you running here, you look different with your hair long, your body skinnier, and your face...lookin less manly, and you gave a higher pitched voice on the phone (he says in an accusatory tone)...I was suppose to be meeting with the writer Tobi Zetsu"

"You ARE meeting with him...Tobi Zetsu is a pen name I made up"

"Your whole story sounds made up...you were a swimmer not a writer"

"Well things change..."

"I don't know..."

He said while backing away again.

"Please just listen...how do you think the signature chakra technique of the hero got to be called 'rasengan' which was the same thing you called your strongest technique when we played ninjas as kids (he stopped again and seemed to be thinking about what I said, so I decided to add more proof to my claim of being Tobi Zetsu)...and how about the concept of the alternative ninja world and the hidden villages and the names of the various lands...like the Land of Fire...you were the one that gave it that name...and there's the ranks of the ninjas like genin and chunin and jonin...we invented that ranking system together"

"I just thought that we were ahead of our time is all when I started reading the Ninja Nomad books"

"Really?...well that was (I was going to say 'kind of stupid', but there was no way I was going to insult the man of my dreams now that I've made contact with him again) a unique way to think about it"

"So you really wrote these books?"

He made a motion with the book in his hand which I could see was the most recent work in my series.

"Yes I did, and I made you the hero"

"Me?"

"Of course...he has blue eyes and spiky blond hair and he's an orphan from a village that treated him badly...and if that isn't enough to convince you, his name is your first name spelled backwards"

"Oturan...n, a, r, u...hey I never noticed that till now!"

He said that excitedly and gave his winning smile that I recalled from when we were kids. He was almost always smiling and upbeat no matter how rotten he was treated. His smile brightened our whole dreary hick hometown but I was too much of a fool to realize it until recently. But as soon as the smile came, it was gone, and what came next was an uncomfortable period of silence that I felt compelled to break.

"So I suppose you brought that book here to get it autographed?"

"Uh, yeah...but don't sign it Sasuke Uchiha, use Tobi Zetsu"

He was mid way to taking three steps toward me and handing me the book when a rather sinister looking man (who I noticed earlier, but was so focused on Naruto that him making his way toward us didn't register in my mind) about our age with green eyes and red hair came up from behind Naruto and said:

"So you're the infamous Sasuke Uchiha"

He walked right past a surprised looking Naruto and the next thing I saw was a fist coming at my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The punch that was not, and Dark Naruto speaks**

"HOLY SHIT, Gaara what are you doing!"

"Stop acting and get up Uchiha, you know I stopped my punch from hitting your face by a fraction of an inch "

"I'm not acting, I lost my balance and fell when I instinctively pulled back"

Naruto went to help Sasuke up but Gaara put his arm in from of him.

"Thanks Naruto but I don't need help up since I wasn't actually hit"

"Come on Gaara, quit acting...all like a maniac or something!"

By then Naruto had gotten past the redhead and was standing beside his former friend who was dusting himself off.

"I do believe I'm being pretty cool headed...just imagine if it was the rest of the members of the band or Zabuza, Kiba or Choji that was here"

"Well they're not here, and speaking of being here, just what are you doing in this place?"

"Neji called this morning and said that you were planning to meet the so called author here, and he also told me that Zabuza and Choji were going to watch out for you and knowing how those guys can be if someone gives you any hassle, I decided to have them sit it out on condition that I follow you"

"Aw come on...you guys gotta quit treating me like a kid!"

"We don't treat you like a kid, we treat you like a lamb among wolves...like this dirty mangy wolf right here"

He looked at Sasuke as he said that.

"I'm not like that anymore I can assure you"

"What?...you mean you're not like that now, but if there's a deep well around who knows what you'll be capable of"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked.

"How...how did you find out about that?"

Asked a visibly shaken Naruto.

"Hinata is Neji's cousin Naruto, so word of the happenings in Konoha get filtered down from her to him and then to the rest of us...that's how we found out about the well incident where this human garbage here..."

"No, no, no (Naruto put his hands up to his ears)...I don't wanna hear about it because it's in the past"

Both of the other males took note of Naruto's child-like behavior with some concern.

"Naruto I'm so terribly sorry about what I did at the..."

"No don't say it, it's over and done with"

"But..."

"No buts, the past is past, this is here and now, and we're going toward the future"

"Speaking of here and now, just what do you want with Naruto right here and right now that you tricked him into a meeting by using a false name"

"I did trick you Naruto but it was the only way I thought you would meet with me, but I did it so I could maybe have a chance to win your friendship again"

Sasuke said with urgency in his voice.

"More like win Naruto's endorsement for your books"

"My books are doing quite fine without the endorsement of anyone I'll have you know...I came here for friendship and only friendship (he then turned his eyes lovingly toward the blond)...and perhaps more"

Gaara laughed and Naruto just looked confused.

"More than friendship?...you mean like a collaboration on a new book?"

"Ha...no Naruto, he means like love, sex, and marriage so he can run over you up close and personal"

With that said, Naruto looked embarrassed and Sasuke asserted in outrage:

"I won't hurt you ever again Naruto, don't listen to him!"

"That's right, you won't hurt him or even so much as see him again when you get a restraining order slapped on you...now come on Naruto"

The blond was utterly mystified by this seemingly new Sasuke right beside him. As the two other males went back and forth with their conversation, he began to wonder about the dark eyed beauty's words. They were the words he had wanted to hear from the pretty male since his early childhood (except for the sex part because of course he was too young to know what that was back then). He only latched on to Sakura because he figured that he would never have a chance with Sasuke after the two of them started to drift apart when he blurted out one day that he thought the pale skinned boy looked like a girl and that therefore they should be considered boyfriend and girlfriend. Now things seemed to turn his way with regard to his former friend, but it was all just too much, too soon; and so he walked away with Gaara while Sasuke pleaded as if on the verge of tears.

"Naruto please believe me...I've changed and I want us to be at least friends again...I only want to make you happy...just trust me on this"

"Save it for the judge if you intend to appeal the restraining order"

Called out Gaara not even bothering to look back. Naruto looked back though. He saw an expression of pure misery on an angelic face and it confused him...made him want to believe the new improved Sasuke. But he couldn't now. His head was a mess with all the new information and conflicting feelings swirling around inside of it.

"Gaara, seriously don't do the restraining order thing"

Said Naruto in a semi-demanding tone when he got in the Lexus with the redhead.

"We can discuss that later"

"No Gaara, I want to discuss it now...I go along with you ninety-nine percent of the time, but this time you gotta go along with what I want"

"Naruto...he tried to kill you you know"

"I don't know anything about that and I don't want to know cause it's in the past...the shit I went through good or bad is like sand through my fingers, that way I can deal with new situations without my past possibly screwing up my future"

"And that's a good way to think about things, but there's also the idea that learning from the past helps one to not repeat the same mistakes and tragedies"

"And there's also the idea that people aren't made of stone so they can change...for example the pink and blond haired girls you met at my former house used to give me a hard time back in the day but they were really nice to me yesterday"

"They what!...you mean they're out here?"

"Well yeah...they drove all the way out to visit me"

"And how much did they want?"

"Huh?...how much what?"

"Money...how much money did they want?"

"Oh come on now Gaara..."

"No you come on Naruto...those two show up the same day Uchiha shows his bastard ass up here too?...and that doesn't seem fishy to you?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment and didn't see any kind of connection that he could imagine.

"Uh...no it's not fishy, it's just a coincidence"

"Uh huh...so I guess it's also a coincidence that people have been inundating the band's website asking about pre-ordering some new women's shirts that are suppose to come out for your next tour...and people also want to know details about the blond and the pink haired girls who were with you when you made the announcement about the new shirts which they happened to be wearing...I'm sure if I check people's fan pages and youtube, I'll see the faces of Deeno and Sakariah"

"It's Ino and Sakura"

"Whatever their names are I don't care...they made those shirts and convinced you to adopt them as official band merchandise, now didn't they"

"No...they were just modelling them...someone else made those shirts"

Naruto said meekly as he looked to the side.

"Naruto, you know you're the worst liar that there ever was"

"Oh all right...Ino made them and when my identity was outed yesterday, people really liked what her and Sakura were wearing and I didn't want to disappoint the loads of fans who wanted shirts like that for themselves or friends or whoever so I kind of goofed-up and told people that we'd make em' available...but that's all on me...Ino and Sakura didn't pressure me or try to convince me of anything, I swear...but anyway back to Sasuke...I don't want you taking any kind of legal action against him, I mean it"

Naruto was absolutely vehement about the last thing he said causing Gaara to grimace and then sigh before saying:

"Naruto...giving people second chances is a noble thing to do...but only when the person given the second chance is worth the second chance...I hope I'm wrong about it, but I just don't think the Konoha filth who showed up yesterday are worth it and I'm afraid you'll get burned"

"Well your concern is appreciated as always, but all three of them have said they're sorry about the stuff that went down in the past and I believe they were being sincere...I also believe Ino's shirts will be good for the band and will bring in more money that I can use my share of to help more people in need"

"You need to help yourself more...now put me in touch with the blond (Gaara was about to say 'gold-digger' but decided not to for Naruto's sake)...person...so I can make a deal with her regarding her shirt designs"

 ** _. . . ._ _Later that night_ _as Naruto lay trying to sleep_ _. . . ._**

(Naruto's POV)

Gaara: underneath that tough exterior lays a soft heart. He promised not to hit Sasuke with a restraining order and he was nice to Ino (a Gaara kind of nice, which meant no accusations, insults, or harsh criticisms) when he was looking at her clothing designs. He gave her a fair offer as far as how much she would get paid per-piece sold, and he even offered to hire her and Sakura to model the clothes on the band's website and to sell them during shows.

So that worked out well. Now I just have to figure out how to make things work out with Sasuke. I guess I'll call him tomorrow. He wants to be friends again and...and I suppose I want to be friends again too. No...I definitely want to be friends again because...because...

 _Because you got no fuckin backbone you weak azz muthafucka._

Yeah that sounds about right, it's because I got no...wait!...why the hell did I just think that?!

 _Because it's true numbnuts._

Screw you, you...you...whatever the hell you are!...oh great, I guess I'm going crazy and hearing a strange voice in my head!

 _You fuckin moron, I'm not some stranger that crept into your rock filled head, I'm you...just whose voice do you think you're hearing?!_

Uh...mine.

 _Exactly genius, it's your own voice you hear so I'm you...the smart you that you've pushed down into the well in your mind just like that sorry bastard Sasuke pushed us down that well years ago._

That's in the past so...

 _Oh spare me your weak 'past is past' bullshit and your 'give people another chance' crap...morons who screw up again and again do so because they forget their past, and the only people who give people chances over and over again are human door-mats...and just like door-mats, they get stepped on time and time again...you make me sick...I can't believe we have to share the same body!_

Well you can leave anytime you want you sour ass!

 _What a brainless person you are!...I'm you, so I can't leave...just like you couldn't leave that well years ago...you know...the one the pink haired troll lured you to and the black haired douche push you down with the help of his three shit bags..._

Hey!...Sasuke and Sakura and at least Jugo said they were sorry about that and Sakura with Ino's help got me outta there...and I'm sure Sasuke would have come for me eventually.

 _HA!...more of your delusions I see!...twenty four hours idiot...that's how a long a person must wait before they can file a missing person's report on someone...the_ _blond bitch and pink bitch came to get you after over five days...same with big_ _brain-dead_ _Jugo..._ _real decent people don't do wrong at all or at least they correct their wrongdoing shortly afterwards...but you're so blinded by your 'let's just get along' nonsense attitude that you can't see that plain truth!_

I can't let anger about my past keep me from doing good things for deserving people!

 _Oh cut it out with trying to shift things to other people...you're not doing what you do for the needy, you're avoiding your past because you are weak and can't handle the pain...but I won't let you avoid what was done to you any longer because these Konoha scum are here pushing themselves into your life like a killer's knife gets pushed into a victim...and Gaara is right you know...it's fishy, like stinky rotten fishy, that three people who gave you grief in the past are all here at the same time, and two of them are the greatest offenders!_

It's just a coincidence damnit!

 _No it isn't, damnit!...only morons who don't believe in science believe that things happen by coincidence because there's a reason for everything...otherwise reality and existence would just cease!...goddamn what an idiot you are!...you probably think the world is flat!_

Whatever...I don't have to listen to you.

 _Oh but you do have to listen to me because I'm a part of you...now remember how after the first night in the well you slowly let go of all hope that someone would come to get you…_

SHUT!...THE FUCK!...UP!

 **. . .**

Good, he's gone...or I'm gone, or the other me is gone or whatever. Man, I need to keep that kind of thinking in check before I lose my mind.

 _ **. . . . From deep within Naruto's subconscious . . . .**_

 _Lose your mind?...ha!...moron you found your mind tonight. And I may be gone for now but I'll be popping up from time to time...believe it!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Competition, a traffic accident, and a phone reunion**

 _ **. . . . Three days after Naruto and Sasuke's reunion in Nevada . . . .**_

 **Begin phone conversation-**

" _Hey Sasuke...what's going on"_

 _Said Naruto sounding only half interested._

" _Not much, it's just been about three days since we met in the park and since you didn't call I figured I would call you"_

" _Well you could have called anytime earlier...I mean I've been crazy busy but I would have answered or called right back seeing that it was you"  
_

" _Oh...so you've been busy?"_

" _Yeah, me and the whole band...we've been making a few songs for our next album and we want to tease people with them on our next tour here in about two months"_

" _So would you have time to meet me again for lunch or dinner, or maybe just a coffee?"_

" _Uh, yeah, sure...why don't you pick a time and place and call me when..."_

" _Tomorrow at 10 AM, there's a coffee shop in the little plaza of shops across from the hotel where I'm staying"_

" _Uh...ok...that...should be alright"_

" _Great...can't wait to see you there!"_

 _Exclaimed Sasuke with enthusiasm right before he ended the call._

 **End phone conversation-**

Naruto just stood there wondering if him agreeing to the meeting was a bad, good, or great thing. When he considered that he hadn't been given the proper time or opportunity to sort out his feelings for Sasuke; he thought that meeting so soon was probably bad. When he considered that meeting for just a late morning coffee was a good low stress start down the long road of patching up their friendship; he thought that was a good thing. When he considered how beautiful Sasuke looked with his hair grown out (like it was when they were little, unlike later when he adopted the duck-butt style) and with his face and body thinned and petite looking; he thought that the meeting tomorrow might be the first stepping stone to friendship and then perhaps 'benefits' (as in sex)...and that was a GREAT thing!

"Hey Naruto, if you're done on the phone we need you to sing some of the back-up parts!"

Called out Haku down the hallway that led to the sound-room where the rest of Demon Fox was.

"Ok, be right there!"

 _ **. . . . Later that evening . . . .**_

"Forehead monster"

"What Miss porky pig"

"We're going to be in trouble at the end of the week"

"Oh?...what makes you say that?"

"Because Hinata is supposed to arrive here then"

"Oh that's right, she's suppose to be moving here to work for the Park Service out at Lake Mead as a biologist is what Naruto told us...but how does that bring us trouble?"

"Idiot!...she's in love with Naruto and unlike us, her history with him isn't bad"

"Ok...so what...we just want to have fun with him and enjoy his company as friends and I don't see how Hinata will affect that"

"So you're ok with just being his friend without any 'benefits'"

"I haven't really given 'benefits' any thought since we've been out here"

"Seriously?...he's like the perfect man in his looks and attitude, plus you know he's packing some porn star dick between his legs"

"Well I know all of that but...I just don't think about sex in a non-romantic relationship"

"Wow, what a weird way to think for someone who was a former stripper...you practically sound like a church lady"

"I don't think it's weird at all...when I stripped, I acted all like I would give it up to anybody because it was part of the job...but in my regular life, if I act like I'm going to give it up to someone it will be because that's what I'm going to do because I'm in a loving relationship with that person"

"You don't love Naruto?"

"Do you?"

"No...but I want him...and if love happens to develop while we're being friends and having sex then that's just even more win"

"Well I'd love it if I loved him, but I don't, so I guess I'll just have to settle for friendship"

Ino gave Sakura a probing, then a skeptical look and said:

"What if he walked in here naked with his donkey dick all hard and told you strip and bend over?"

"Ino!...I..."

"You wouldn't say no to that"

"Yes I would!"

Sakura insisted.

"Just imagine it...Naruto's long and thick shaft all shiny from him putting lube on it...the thick pulsing veins making it look alive...imagine being bent over and looking back to see the giant head getting closer and closer to your tight..."

"Ino stop!...it...it wouldn't matter to me!"

Sakura said with some forcefulness in her tone, yet at the same time not sounding as confident in her words as the previous time.

"God damn, you are such a perv!"

"I'm straight and I like cocks so there's nothing strange or pervy about that"

"I'm the same way, but I don't go around thinking and talking about male...parts...like you do"

"So instead of long thick throbbing cocks you think of short thin limp ones?"

"No, I didn't say that at all!"

"Oh so you don't...then I guess you're a pervert too"

"What!...you twisted everything up to make it sound like I'm a sex manic like you!...now cool down your hormones because we're here"

Sakura stopped the car in front of Naruto's house and out stepped the man himself.

"Hey there, I..mmmfuhmmm"

He was going to ask where they were going to go, but Ino kissed him full on the lips before he could. Sakura thought for sure that the blond would push the other blond away and was surprised when he didn't...but he also didn't seem to return the kiss. Afterward, Naruto felt awkward and Sakura felt jealous.

"Uh...what was that for?"

He asked with a blush on his face.

"What was what for?...all the hot guys get kisses from me...but you can have even more if you want"

Ino turned around and pushed her butt into his crotch just so he knew for certain what she was alluding to. This infuriated Sakura.

"Act halfway like a lady and not a pig Ino, can't you see how uncomfortable you're making him!"

"Ha!...the only discomfort he's feeling is the tightness of his pants!"

In one swift move Ino stepped off of Naruto, grabbed Sakura's hand, and put it on the hardening member under the baggy gym shorts. The male made a surprised guttural sound and Sakura gasped once for having her hand pulled, and a second time when she felt the thick meat under the fabric. She would normally have pulled away instantly out of instinct, but she instead found herself caught up in the feeling of the largest penis she had ever, sort of, felt. She even gave a little squeeze before she came to her senses and jerked back while apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!"

"Uh maybe I'll just stay in tonight while you go hang out...um...wherever you were gonna go"

"We'll just stay here with, OUCH!...you Rocky Mountain foreheaded bitch, why did you kick me?!"

"Naruto we want to spend the evening with you so let me just sort some things out with the hog here ok?"

"Uh...ok, I'll be inside, just come and get me"

While Naruto hobbled back in his house (because regular walking in clothes was impossible with how big his erection was), Sakura and Ino glared daggers at each other.

"What is your problem coming on to him so strongly and then dragging me into it!"

"I want him so I'm doing what I have to so I can get him before Hinata comes"

"Sure, go for him if you want him so much, but you going crazy about it is going to drive him away and then he won't want to spend time with either of us you tramp"

"Don't call me a tramp when you spent a few moments too long with your hand on his junk...and don't be mad at me, be mad at yourself for not going for him like you know you want to"

Sakura didn't know what to say about that so she just stayed quiet

"So I take it by your silence that I'm at least partially right"

"Yes you are...I do want him in a more than friendly kind of way, but I'm just not good with being sexually aggressive like you are"

"So does that mean that I can go after him without competition from you?"

Sakura wanted to say no...that she would go after Naruto in her own much more sedate way. But she couldn't because after the debacle with chasing after Sasuke for many years all to have it turn to crap, she stopped chasing guys altogether and didn't really know how to do it as a grown young woman.

"Yes...he's all yours"

Sakura said matter-of-factly, though on the inside she felt defeated and sad.

"Great, I'll go get him!"

Ino said with exuberance.

Sakura got back in her car (a fairly new-ish used Honda Civic that she traded in her very old Honda for) and proceeded to sulk.

'If only I hadn't been so damn mean to Naruto in the past, I'd have just as much chance as Ino to go after him'

She thought to herself.

 _'_ I know it's wrong to use Naruto as the object of a competition, but it really sucks hard that she might be the first or even only one of us that might get to experience being stuffed by his big...thick...meaty cock (she pictured it in her mind as she thought about it)...I bet I could barely get my hand around it'

She thought about it in her hands, and then in her mouth, and when she just barely imagined it invading her ass is when she snapped out of that erotic mode of thinking.

'Holy shit, I've never even considered anal sex before!...damnit what's taking them so long...I don't want to be out here alone with my thoughts anymore'

She exited her car and walked up to the door and was shocked nearly out of her shoes when she heard:

"Damn Ino, it's too tight, there's no way it's gonna fit!"

"Oh, just keep pushing baby...force it to stretch"

She knew she should just get back in the car and drive around somewhere so the two lovers could enjoy themselves in peace...but:

'Screw that!...I'm done feeling sorry for myself, I'm going to stop those two...or at least join in'

Brimming with determination (and a lot of horniness too), she threw the door open and yelled:

"WAIT!"

What greeted her were two very confused looks. The first one was Ino who was standing outside of the kitchen door. Then Naruto popped his head out of that door and said after a little while:

"Well it's too late for me to wait now, I already got the shorts on"

"What?...shorts?"

"Yeah these ones"

He said as he stepped into the living room shirtless with only ridiculously tight red spandex shorts on. Sakura gasped at the fact that even limp, Naruto's dick and balls made quite a sizable bulge.

"This shit is uncomfortable...my junk feels like it's in one of those machines that crushes old cars"

"Just please wear it out to the club we're going to"

Ino said with a pouty look on her face.

Naruto grunted in disapproval but finally gave in.

"Oh alright, let me throw a shirt on and then my hat and sunglasses"

 _ **. . . . At the club . . . .**_

"I don't know about this...people are looking at me and I suspect they might know who I am"

Naruto said sounding concerned as he and his two companions sat at a table overlooking the dance floor.

"It's mostly just women looking at you and that's because you got a huge bulge going on"

"What do you mean Ino?...I'm not even hard"

"Well I can fix that"

She said before she took a seat on his lap.

"Ino...I can't see"

"Well get an eye-full of these"

She turned around, pulled down her tube-top, and pushed her red bra partially covered breasts in his face.

"Mmmmffffhmmm!"

"No fair pig, I want a ride too!"

Sakura said that while tugging back on the blond's hair, resulting in her falling off his lap and on to her mini-skirt barely covered butt.

"Bitch I won't share!"

Meanwhile, Naruto's hat was already knocked off and the bridge of his nose hurt from where Ino's boobs jammed the shades against it...so he took them off and had just started rubbing the sore area when Sakura plopped down on his already swelling shaft. She turned her head and looked back at him with a smile. Then she started to move her ass along the length slowly; but it didn't last long because Ino was trying to yank her off...which oddly enough made things worse because Sakura's tight shorts clad butt lifted off and slammed back down on Naruto's member in fairly rapid succession. Finally he stood and yelled:

"Guys cut it out!"

Unfortunately this drew the attention of those nearby and one woman cried out:

"It's Naruto Uzumaki!"

A few seconds latter the music stopped and the main overhead lights came on to totally dispel the previous semi-darkness of the place.

All eyes were on Naruto as he stood there with an embarrassed look on his face and a huge bulge in his shorts.

"Uh...no soy Naruto Uzumaki, mi llamo es Senior Pene (Gaara informed him that Pendejo – the 'name' he got from Neji – was actually a word that generally meant 'dumb-ass'...unfortunately Choji gave him another 'name' to use which meant 'penis' in Spanish)"

 _ **. . . . Thirty-five minutes later . . . .**_

"I can't believe we got separated"

"It's because of you and how you freak out about stuff that we got separated"

"Just keep driving and looking out for him...and nuh-uh I didn't freak out about nothing Darth Forehead!"

"Yes you did bacon butt!...we got out of the club and managed to lose everybody when we ducked into that one back street but then you just had to freak out and yell about those two people who came around the corner as if they were part of the crowd that were after Naruto"

"Hey, how was I to know that they were just a married couple out walking their dog!...and also, I'm not the one who made Naruto run off like he did"

"Well if you would have kept your big piggy mouth shut until those two came closer to where we could have seen the chihuahua on the end of the leash they were..."

"WATCH OUT SAKURA, SOME CRAZY PERSON IS RUSHING THE CAR!"

When Naruto (who was hiding in plain sight with one hand holding newspapers over his head and the other hand holding a towel around his waist) saw Sakura's car roll slowly up to the intersection he was standing off to the side of; he immediately ran up to the one of the rear doors intending to jump in. He didn't count on Ino and Sakura seeing him in mid stride and of course not recognizing him with the area being not too well lit. Sakura gunned the engine trying to get out of the area, but the light was still red for her and seeing that a car was heading right for them on the street that had the right-of-way, she quickly put it in reverse and averted one disaster only to cause another.

 _ **~Thump!~**_

"OH MY GOD!"

Shouted Ino.

Sakura put the car in park and turned on her four way flashers. She unlocked her door and was about to get out when Ino grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't!...that crazy street person might be acting hurt just to lure us out to attack us!...let's just call the police"

"You do that...if that person whether sane or not is really hurt, I can't sit by and do nothing"

She wrenched her arm free, exited the car, and walked slowly to the rear of the vehicle. Ino got out too, with a cell phone in one hand and Sakura's large metal Maglite flashlight in the other.

"I got the cops on the line in one hand and stun-gun in the other, so don't try anything funny!"

Called out Ino trying to sound like a bad-ass as she bluffed on both accounts.

What the two girls saw lying on the street behind the car made them shudder with shock. The newspapers had all but blown away to reveal spiky golden blond hair, and the towel was lying under Naruto's tattered red shorts (tattered by the ravenous fans in the club, not the accident). Frozen by what they saw before them, the two females only moved to Naruto's aid when he groaned loudly.

"Naruto I swear I didn't know it was you!"

Sakura said with deep remorse after she rolled him over and put his head in her lap.

"Can you move?...is anything broken?"

"Just call an ambulance Ino!"

"N...Noooo"

Groaned out Naruto.

"We have to get you medical attention, I ran over you!"

"No you didn't...you just bumped into me"

"Yeah, with a car!"

"Just take me back home so I can rest and I should be fine...I know I don't have any broken bones since I know how they feel since I had so many of them back when I was living in that place...Konoha"

"Just relax and don't talk so much, help is on the way"

"Naruto what do you want me to do?"

"I told him help was on the way Ino, what are you fucking around for!"

"Screw you, I want to do what Naruto wants us to do!"

"Please...don't fight...and don't call for an ambulance, then the police will get involved and you'll get in trouble Sakura"

"I'm not worried about me, I just want you to be taken care of"

"Just...just do like I ask please...help me up and into the car before someone comes along"

Both girls did as Naruto wished; and when they got back to his house they surprised him by staying with him even though he assured them that he would be ok on his own. He tried to cover it up, but his whole right side (which had taken the brunt of the impact) was sore, particularly his ribs which he couldn't help but clutch every time he did a sudden twist of his upper torso. After an excruciating shower that took practically forever in his mind since he had to move so slowly and deliberately, he sat on his couch between his two companions and gave a post-it note with a number on it to Sakura.

"If I don't wake up by 9:00 AM, please call this number tell the person that I won't be able to meet them"

Then he turned to Ino and asked her:

"Did you get my bed ready?"

"Yes of course handsome"

"Good...then you and Sakura can sleep there and I'll be on this couch"

"No way Naruto, expert driver Sakura can stay here while we share the bed"

"No...it would be way better if Ino stays here while we go to bed because she might have a bad dream and start freaking out like she freaks out about everything"

Both girls glared at each other and were going to continue their exchange of verbal jabs when Naruto's head slumped down. He fell right into a deep sleep.

"Should we wake him to get him into bed?"

Asked Ino.

"Nah, let's not disturb his sleep...instead we'll get some blankets and share the couch with him...or at least I will"

"So will I...in the nude"

'Bitch...always trying to one-up me'

Sakura thought bitterly but a second later wondered why she was getting so up in arms about a man she knew, or at least thought, she didn't love.

"Whatever...you get the blankets and I'll call this person because Naruto isn't seeing anyone until he's fully healed up"

As Ino went to the bedroom to gather up the blankets there, Sakura punched in the numbers on the note

 **Begin phone conversation-**

" _Hello"_

 _The voice sounded familiar to Sakura, but she couldn't place who it was._

" _Hi, I'm calling on behalf of Naruto...unfortunately he had an accident and won't..."_

" _Sakura?...is that you?"_

 _Finally she placed the voice with the person and the mixed feelings of anger and confusion washed over her._

" _Sas...Sasuke!?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start the chapter, let me give you readers a heads-up by saying that Sasuke will be crossdressed, but it won't be like a permanent thing for the rest of the story. It will pop up from time to time though along with the theme of transgenderism, although it will only play a very minor part.**

 **Chapter 8: Confrontations abound**

 **Continued phone conversation-**

" _Yes it's me Sakura...how is Naruto?"_

 _Sakura waited a bit to respond so that her temper would simmer down to where she could hold a relatively normal conversation._

" _He's a little banged-up but he'll be ok...it's not like he was thrown down a well and left there to starve"_

 _Sakura regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth; but of course by then it was too late to take them back and she sure as hell wasn't going to apologize. There was a long pause before Sasuke spoke._

" _I deserve those words, but with all due respect, you're not the person to be telling me them"_

" _That may be true, but I am the person to ask what you want with Naruto"_

" _I don't believe I owe you any explanations...now please put Naruto on the line if he's able to talk"_

" _Of course he's not able to talk, that's why I'm the one who's calling you at his request...but aside from all of that, I'm telling you now that you had better not hurt Naruto with whatever kind of game you got going on, or not just me, but Ino and me will hunt you down and..."_

" _So Ino is there with you too?"_

" _Huh?...yes she is"_

" _Well then I could say the same thing about not hurting Naruto to the both of you also"_

 _Sakura was about to fly off the handle right then and start yelling obscenities, but she knew she couldn't because Naruto was beside her sleeping and also because Sasuke had been nothing but calm and cordial sounding and she did not want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that he got to her._

" _Ino and especially I had been pretty terrible to Naruto in the past, but there is no comparison whatsoever between the things we did to him and what you did to him at the well...you didn't intend to get him at all from that place did you?"_

 _~pause~_

" _That's between me, my conscience, and the Great Singular Being"_

" _Great single what?"_

" _I can share that with you later if you'd like but for right now I'd like you to please give Naruto a message..."_

 _Sasuke's request was interrupted when Ino walked into Naruto's living room naked and carrying a couple of blankets and blurting out loud enough for him to hear:_

" _I wonder what Naruto will want for breakfast...bacon or blow jobs"_

" _Keep it down, we aint on the farm pig...and put some damn clothes on!"_

" _Wha...what...just what's going on there?"_

 _Sasuke sounded flustered and Sakura picked up on that right away; and she even had a good idea of why the male at the other end of the line sounded that way: jealousy._

" _Oh nothing that the three of didn't agree to...now I have to go...go buy a lot of lube...so just call him tomorrow, but call in the afternoon because the three of us will be occupied all morning long"_

 **End phone conversation-**

"Who was that?"

"Oh, nobody really"

"That's the person who Naruto wanted you to call right?...so how are they a nobody?...there's something you're not telling me"

"Oh alright, but brace yourself...because it was Sasuke Uchiha"

"You're kidding right?"

"No...Sasuke has wormed or is trying to worm his way into Naruto's life"

"And Naruto is such a sucker that he let it happen...he just trusts people too much"

"You mean like he just trusted us"

"Huh?...where did that come from?...sure we were far from nice to Naruto, but his philosophy is right about it being in the past...right now we care about him and we should keep Sasuke out of his life as much as we can...we own him that much"

"I guess you're right Ino"

"Of course I'm right, now help me lay him out so we can cover him up"

(Sasuke's POV)

Sakura that bit...that...unpleasant person. I have to keep calm and remember what Wisdom Teacher Pein says about finding my inner place of solitude. I can block what comes from the outside and repel all negativity with my inner stores of peace. Right now I'm feeling jealousy, but that is invalid because Naruto is a free person and he can do whatever he wants with whomever he wants. I just have to make sure I'm the person I need to be so that I'm worthy for him when I get my chance to compete for his affections.

Now what should I do next? I could wait for fate to bring us together again; but no, I think Naruto is more the kind of person now to where I would be better off if I actively seek him out. That's what Ino and Sakura are obviously doing, and they're with him while I'm stuck in this apartment all by myself. I think instead of calling Naruto tomorrow afternoon, I'll just go over to see him. No wait, better yet I'll go there tomorrow early in the morning and crash their little party hopefully before it even starts.

(Naruto's POV)

Wow, I didn't even know I had this pillow. It's soft on the outside and perfectly firm on the inside, and in the middle it's divided so my head fits in just right...and it smells like cherries. I'll have to by some more of these (he opens his eyes to have a look at the wonderful feeling and smelling 'pillow')...HOLY CRAP!...it's Ino's bare butt!

Afraid that Ino would wake up and think that he took advantage of her; Naruto shot his upper torso upright, and to keep his balance he put his hand on something firm yet squishy.

OH MY GOD, it's Sakura's boob!

Sakura lay there uncovered with only her bra and panties on. Naruto jerked his hand back and carefully got off the couch. The faint glow of early morning sunlight lit the room so he knew it must have been around 6:00 or 7:00-ish. His body was a lot less sore but he was incredibly thirsty, so he went to the kitchen and downed a glass of water and then made his way to the bed-room to retrieve a blanket and some pillows. Once back in the living room, he set what he had gathered on the floor near the couch and laid down thinking to get a couple more hours of sleep before starting the day.

After several minutes of shifting positions a few times, his thoughts of the two girls with him got the best of him and he began to stroke himself.

 _So just who would be so much of a loser that they would beat-off when they got two hot babes with them?...oh yeah...you would be that much of a loser._

What?...oh, it's you again...you seriously couldn't pick a better time to to start nagging me again?

 _Right now is an excellent time, and I'm not nagging, I'm advising you...as in, I'm advising you to stick our big rod into the sweet blond._

Hell no!...I aint no rapist!

 _GOD DAMN HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?!...the one went to sleep naked with you and the other just has on panties...that's how bad they want it from you, you moron!...please jump off a bridge so you can end our misery...we're going on 21 and still a fuckin virgin!_

Hey, I want my first time to be with someone special!

 _The only person who is special is you...as in special-ed...now just turn our eyes to the pink haired one...that's right, look at her mouth all partially open...you know damn well that she would love being woken up by having our dick shoved in there"_

That sounds like a great way to have my dick halfway bitten off...and you say I'm a moron?

 _Alright then, wake up blondie with a pole in her booty hole...it will be like an alarm clock, but in this case it will be an alarm COCK...he, he._

Great, my inner self isn't just a rude A-hole but a crappy comedian too.

 _Well it would be comedy, but spending damn near 21 years with our tool only being polished by our own hands is no laughing matter._

Right then Ino rolled over to where she was facing up which caused the blanket to fall off of her, and then she put one foot on the floor thereby giving Naruto a good view of her crotch.

Oh man, she's all shaved down there!

 _Good girl she is...she understands that no man wants to see a forest down there._

Well...I guess I could wake her and see if she's in the mood.

 _Good thinkin for once...you go ahead and do that._

Naruto reached out his hand to shake Ino's shoulder, but an inch from touching her he heard in his head:

 _I hope you enjoy our sloppy seconds._

Huh?

 _Sloppy seconds...you know, as in Sasuke had her and probably pinkie first and now you get the leftovers like a pet dog._

What?...what the hell!...you gave me all kinds of shit for not taking advantage of this situation and now you want to keep me from going forward by suggesting something that you don't even know is true?...you ass-wipe!

 _Hey now, I definitely want us to get into these fine hos, but I'm just telling you that after we went to sleep last night, they probably went to party with their boy Sasuke...or maybe he came here and they had their fun right in front of our sleeping face which would explain their state of undress._

That...that's nonsense!

 _Oh is it now...you remember back in the day how these two and almost every other girl in that fucked-up town fell all over themselves trying to get with the pretty black haired slut, and I'm sure you also remember that he went through all the good looking ones like a knife though soft butter._

Well that was then and this is now and you're just guessing about the three of them conspiring together to do...whatever...to me.

 _Ok dude, I'm just stating a possibility so hate the message not the messenger._

"God damn you!...now all my horny is gone!

 _Well just slap our meat between blondie's twin peaks there or rub it on pinkie's pretty lips and the horny will come right back guaranteed._

Whatever cock blocker!...you can just...

Right then the door buzzer sounded.

Just great...it's like (he looked at the clock on one of the walls) 7:11 AM and someone is already at the door!...they better not be selling anything cause I don't really want to have to yell at a complete stranger but right now I'm so pissed off that I will!

He continued his angry thoughts as he went to the front door; and when he looked at the screen to see who the visitor was, he was shocked.

Sasuke?...what's he doing here?...an why is he dressed...like a woman!

 _He probably has an itch 11 inches up his ass and wants you to rub it out for him._

QUIET YOU!

 _Whatever dude...I'm out._

Naruto hated to admit it, but the thing his inner self said about Sasuke wanting to take his full 11 inch cock got to him and in his mind he imagined his ex-friend bent over the porch railing and taking his full length thrusts. Becoming hard again, Naruto was brought out of his fantasy by Sasuke pounding loudly on the door.

Holy shit, he's gonna wake Sakura and Ino!

Naruto was about to open the door and step out, but one very important thing stopped him: he was completely naked.

He looked around in the nearest room – the kitchen – for something to at least cover his manhood. There was only one thing he found that was big enough.

 _ **. . . .**_ _ **On the porch . . . .**_

"Hey Sasuke...what brings you around here so early?"

"Uh...I just wanted to see you...and why is your dick in a french bread baguette?"

"Huh?...oh you mean this (Naruto grabbed his bread covered cock)...well uh...well you see, the thing is...uh..."

Before he could continue on with anymore incoherent rambling, the mechanical snap of something could be heard in the near distance. It didn't register with him what it was at first, but then after the third snap he recognized that it was the sound of a camera.

"Shit!...hurry up and come inside!"

He pulled Sasuke into the house with him by the arm and both men crashed right into Sakura and Ino.

"What the!...what is he doing here?!"

Yelled Ino, which was quickly followed up by Sakura asking:

"And Naruto...why is there a loaf of bread on your cock?"

"We'll sort everything out later, just please close all the blinds!"

But it was too late. From one of the windows looking into the front door/reception area, Sasuke noticed a man with a camera snapping pictures and he pointed it out right away to the others.

"Quick, run to the bedroom!"

And they all did just that, with Sasuke trailing behind since he had to follow the others there not knowing where it was himself.

"Great Sasuke, you just had to bring the paparazzi here!...and just why are you wearing a dress?"

Ino let out a short giggle at the second part of Sakura's statement but stopped when she realized that Sasuke actually looked good (in a feminine way) wearing the mid thigh length halter-top dress he was in.

"That's right you, are you trying to make a public embarrassment of Naruto!"

"Now just how was I to know that he would walk outside wearing nothing but this"

He grabbed the bread that Naruto had discarded on the bed once he was able to get a sheet around himself (Sakura and Ino had covered themselves too...Sakura with a towel from the adjacent bathroom and Ino was wearing one of Naruto's long pullover shirts).

"What he was wearing isn't as important as the fact that you obviously wanted the press to have pictures of you two taken together so you could get a little fame for your sorry self since your big-time plan to be an Olympic swimmer went down the toilet!"

"That's right loser...shame on you for trying to use this good man for selfish reasons!"

"I could say almost the exact same things about the both of you considering how you were...or actually, how you weren't dressed when we came through the door"

"And what of it?...we're not the ones who brought in the photographers, and even if we did, what good would it have done us since we were inside"

"Yeah, good point Sakura...your accusation fails hard Sasuke!"

"We met you just inside the door, so it seems a logical assumption that you were headed out in order for some highly provocative photos to be taken of the three of you together...you just didn't count on me being there to ruin your plans...and of course no one expected Naruto to be wearing nothing but food"

Back and forth the accusations flew. Naruto found the whole situation headache inducing and retreated inside his mind, thus blocking out the unpleasant dialogue going on around him.

Man, Gaara is gonna kill me when the pictures hit the internet and tabloids later tonight or tomorrow.

 _Well tell him that after he kills us to kill the three stooges who caused this mess by calling the paparazzi turds._

What?...you seriously think that one of them called the photo hounds?

 _I seriously think that they all conspired to make a public spectacle of you so that they could get their names and pictures in the press...and you just had to make it worse by stepping outside wearing a bread condom...you seriously need to let me be in charge full time._

Why?...so you can run everybody off!

 _Not everybody...just these three Konoha clowns and any other creeps from that disgusting place that might want to try to_ _latch on to_ _our life_ _like leeches_ _._

Your attitude really sucks, you know that.

 _My attitude is to keep us out of harms way...and speaking of harm, just listen to those monkeys fling shit at each other._

Naruto focused in on his surroundings and heard Sasuke speaking.

"I've been trying to be as civil as I can, but I'm at my limit with you two acting like angels when it comes to your treatment of Naruto!"

"We were angels compared to you!"

"Is that so Sakura...well I recall one time at the long closed down Konoha Mall when Naruto was there to presumably go out with you on a date and you showed up with your arm around an upperclassman...a senior I think...and a bunch of your girl friends, including you Ino...you all laughed so hard at Naruto..."

"And you were laughing along with us you bastard!"

Cried out Ino, at which point Naruto tuned the trio out again and went back into his own head. He recalled that incident too. It was one of many such times that Sakura led him into an embarrassing situation, but he counted it as one of he worst behind when she lured him to the well because he had actually used his meager earnings to buy her and himself meals at the food court and she and the dude she brought went and ate both of the meals while he sulked away in disappointment.

 _Good times huh...ha!...what a joke you are letting these pieces of human garbage near us again!...you went hungry that night with no money to buy any food...don't forget that hunger...or Ino's giggle when it was directed in front of your face because she sure as hell giggles at you behind your back now...and don't forget the time when Sakura promised you a date at the well because it caused you to be hungry again...like five days worth of hungry..._ _don't you remember how on that fifth day you were so hungry that you dug up a worm and..."_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GOD DAMN YOU!"

All eyes turned toward Naruto and it became dead silent in the room. After a few moments Naruto once again became aware of his surroundings and saw the effect his vocalized yell at his inner self was having on the others. He was standing on the bed, but slumped back into a sitting position while his facial expression melted from seething rage into concern and mild embarrassment.

"I didn't mean that...bu...but you guys need to not argue, at least not in front of me...and I don't want to see you guys ever again"

 _Now you're finally making some sense and growing some balls._

Be quiet you!

Naruto commanded his inner self, taking care to keep it in his own mind. On the outside though he saw feelings of fear and disappointment cross the faces of those in the room and he knew he had to clarify his statement.

"I meant, I don't want to see you guys together since you are so against each other"

"But Sasuke..."

Started Ino, but Naruto cut her off with:

"No buts about it, I'll hang with you and Sakura or I'll hang with Sasuke but we aint all gonna be together like this again because the past will be brought up and I don't want to hear about it"

After that was said it stayed quiet in the room for about a minute until Sasuke said while resuming his calm voice:

"I'm fine with that...I care about you Naruto and I don't want to be a source of any stress"

Ino 'humpfed' in disbelief but was otherwise quiet when Naruto sent a momentary disapproving glare her way.

"I'm fine with that too and I'm sure Ino feels the same way"

Naruto turned his eyes from Sakura to Ino in anticipation of a confirming statement; and after a moment it came.

"Yes...what Sakura said"

"Good...now I'm gonna call the cops and see if I can get them to run off the picture taking guys...then I'll get dressed and then me and you (he looked at Sasuke) will go get Ino's and Sakura's clothes for them"

The other male nodded while Sakura said:

"They'll be in the living room piled on the entertainment center to the right of the TV"

After Naruto called the police, he got shorts and a T-shirt out of his dresser and went into the bathroom to put them on. While he did that the two females and the one male made a point of not looking at or saying anything to each other. Ino and Sakura were both thinking of ways to get the black haired pretty boy away from Naruto, and Sasuke was thinking of ways to separate the blond from the two girls.

And deep inside of Naruto's subconscious, the other Naruto was thinking up ways to sow discord and distrust amongst all four of them; because a miserable and angry Naruto was one he could take control of, and once he was in control, he could finally exact his revenge upon Konoha and all of it's people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The aftermath, another disaster, and more reunions**

 _ **. . . . Gaara's office, the day after . . . .**_

"Naruto, please read this headline and explain to me what happened yesterday"

Gaara slid some entertainment industry gossip magazine across the desk to put it in front of Naruto who was standing on the other side. What caught his eye first wasn't the large bold letters of the headline but the huge pic underneath it. It showed all four participants in yesterday's fiasco at his house (with plenty of blacked-out body parts), and it was taken from the vantage point of where the one guy was at the window snapping off pictures of the inside of the reception area. After a moment his eyes locked onto the headline.

"Well, it says 'Lead singer of Demon Fox, Naruto Uzumaki: gives money to the poor, shelter to the homeless, and bread to the hungry...especially if the hungry are hot looking babes!' (he gulped from nervousness and then slid the magazine off to the side)...well that's just ridiculous, I'll give food to anyone who is hungry no matter what they look like!"

Gaara sighed and then let out a semi-growl.

"Naruto, I would say that the press around this odd...happening...at your house would qualify as a severe blow to your reputation and would also make the band look bad too (he took in a deep breath before continuing on with a less dire sounding tone to his voice)...but in truth you were seen as being too nice and humdrum according to the results of a couple of focus groups I've conducted in the recent past, so the incident is actually proving to be a boon to your marketability as an entertainer"

"A boom to my market, what?"

"It means that people find you much more interesting now that you've shown your wild side"

"But it's not a wild side, it was all a big misunderstanding I swear! (Naruto pleaded his case, but verbally stumbled all over himself in the process)...you see, first of all Sakura backed into me with her car, so we went back to my house and in the morning my face was in Ino's butt cause I thought it was a pillow, then Sakura's boob helped me to keep from falling off the couch, and then Sasuke showed up pounding on the door, so I didn't want the girls to wake up so I decided to meet him on the porch, but I was all naked and the only thing I had to cover my dick with was a long loaf of bread!"

Gaara was both confused and amused at what Naruto said and almost cracked a smile.

"Well that story was...interesting...and I'm sure it somehow makes perfect sense, but that is neither here nor there...you see the thing is that this could-have-been misfortune coincided with the recent presence in your life of three rather unsavory people from your past"

"You're not going to go on about them working together against me I hope"

"Sasuke found out where you lived somehow and it was after those two Konoha girls came here...and now yesterday's little...whatever kind of incident happened and it just so happens that the paparazzi are there to get some controversial pictures"

"And you're trying to say that Sasuke, Sakura, or Ino or all three of them set the whole thing up, but there's a big hole in your logic"

"And that would be?"

"That would be that they look just as bad as I do"

"Actually interest in them has risen just as much or even more so than interest in you...particularly with Sasuke where there is a raging controversy as to if he is a female or highly feminine male...now I can't say for absolute certain, but I'm sure that they all knew that bad press is more often than not a better way to capture and hold the public's attention than good press...so the sum total of what I believe to be their little press hogging endeavor yesterday is that you look like a wild fool, and the three of them have become the focus of a lot of interest and even jealousy since they appear as people who can turn you from an ultra-nice guy into a wild man who will walk out in the open with nothing but bread covering his privates"

 _You better listen to your friend...your real friend and not those Konoha losers who wanna ride our gravy train to stardom._

I don't really wanna hear from you right now...Gaara is a really good friend and has kept me out of trouble more times than I can count, but right now he's just telling me a lot of coincidences without any hard proof.

 _Ha!...listen at you tryin to sound like a lawyer or something!...sometimes there's so much coincidence jammed together_ _around a situation_ _that it's as good as solid proof you brain-dead fool!..._ _i_ _t's like Gaara and you walk in and see a ham sandwich on a plate on your kitchen table...Gaara says that someone must have made that sandwich for you, but in your cracked mind you insist that someone didn't make it for and you go further away from reality by saying that the fucking bread, ham, and lettuce just somehow landed there on t_ _he plate in sandwich form all by coincidence!...you need to get us checked in to a mental institution, you know that!_

What...whatever man!

"Naruto are you alright (asked Gaara with some concern, causing Naruto to shudder from having been startled out of his inner conversation)...because you just sort of tuned the world out and ended up staring at the wall behind me with a constipated look on your face"

"I'm ok (Naruto blurted out with haste)...listen, I'll just ask Sasuke and Sakura and Ino what's going on"

"So you're just going to straight-up ask them if they all planned together to infiltrate your life for their own personal gain?"

"No...I'll ask Sakura and Ino if they gave Sasuke my address, and then I'll ask all three of them if they set up the whole paparazzi thing yesterday"

Naruto smiled thinking that he had come up with quite the excellent plan.

"And you think that they will just own-up to any improper behavior with regard to you?"

"Sure! (Naruto started out confidently, but then finished not sounding too sure of himself)...I suppose"

"Look...I've got someone checking into the rather extraordinary events surrounding the arrival of your three past acquaintances..."

"No way, you hired a private-eye?"

"No...he's actually someone you know and he's just as concerned about you as I or any of your friends here are"

"Well who is it?"

"He'll reveal himself when he's uncovered the truth of matters with the three new additions to your life...that's all I'm going to say about that...now in six hours I have a press conference arranged for you and you know what it's about and the kind of questions you will be asked so don't go telling them that story about butt pillows and only having bread to cover yourself with because you didn't want your guests to be woken up"

"But what do you want me to say?"

"Say that in spite of what the pictures show, that you did not have any sexual relations with those people"

"Well that's easy enough because it's the truth"

"Well the reporters won't believe it's the truth and they'll hound you about it...now about those three who were with you, say as little as possible...don't even mention their names"

"But people already know who Sakura and Ino are"

"They know their names and that they model the clothes that Ino designs on the band's website...anything else they'll have to find out through hard journalistic work"

"And what about Sasuke?"

"He's a mystery to everyone and should remain that way for as long as possible...it would actually be good for you and the band if you let it out that he's a male...but that's between you and him if he wants that information to be given out for practically the whole world to know"

"Ok, I'll call him about it then"

"Do whatever you want, just be back here at ten minutes till noon and we'll go together to the place where the press conference will be held"

 _ **. . . . During the press conference . . . .**_

 **Begin phone conversation-**

" _Yes hello, what do you have for me, and make it quick please because Naruto is talking to reporters right now"_

" _Well long story short, it seems that the source of all the leaks regarding Naruto's home address information can be traced back to Sakura Haruno"_

" _I knew it was one of those three Konoha trash...damn them!"_

" _Well I don't think it was her intention that Sasuke should have found out Naruto's address because the real start of all the troubles began with Sakura's parents...you see they are tight with Sasuke's parents who are tight with..."_

" _I can't hear the elaboration of your findings right now because I have to make sure Naruto doesn't say anything that might...compromise...his reputation, so call me in about an hour if I don't call you first"_

" _Will do...and…"_

 _(Pause)_

" _And what?...I really need to go now"_

" _Well I think it would be better if I were there to inform Naruto of the situation"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because coming from you, the information would sound more...troublesome...than it really is"_

" _Ok...I concur...when will you be coming out here?"_

" _In two days Hinata and I will arrive there on the same flight"_

" _Good...you two need someone to pick you up at the airport?"_

" _No, a rental car has already been pre-arranged"_

" _Excellent...I absolutely must go now so goodbye, and thanks Shikamaru"_

 **End phone conversation-**

Gaara walks from the lobby of the sausage production facility back outside where Naruto is in the middle of fielding questions from seventy or so reporters.

"Yes you there, with the white hat on"

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki, I'm Kent Dodd from Eye on Entertainment magazine"

Gaara shuddered at the name of the reporter and the publication he was with. They were the most sensationalist of all those who covered the entertainment industry (it was their magazine whom he put in front of Naruto earlier that morning). He didn't want Naruto taking questions from them for fear of him being led into making embarrassing statements. Unfortunately his fear was justified in a few sentences.

"Ok...just call me Naruto...what's your question"

Naruto was uncharacteristically concise and to the point with his phrasing and he didn't smile because talking to the press always made him feel nervous.

"Well Naruto, my question is the same one that most of the world would like to ask you, and that is the sex of the black haired person who was at your love nest yesterday"

"I already said that I didn't have sex with any of them...and my house is not a love nest, it's just my house"

"Please excuse my poor choice of words...so what would be the gender of the individual I just asked about, male or female?"

"Uh...well I'll let him tell you that when he wants to"

Gaara who was now standing beside Naruto, rolled his eyes at how his friend had unwittingly given Sasuke's gender out. Two seconds later Naruto himself recognized his mistake.

"Huh?...wait...aw crap!"

"What's his name?"

Called out some reporter from the back of the crowd, which started an uproar of questions which became an unintelligible mass of voices. It got so bad that Gaara had to nudge beside Naruto to regain control.

"Please people...control yourselves or this will be the end of the conference"

The redhead's authoritative voice and threatening glare immediately silenced everyone; and a second later when he moved away from the microphones, Naruto began to speak again.

"Sorry but I can't give out Sas...I meant his name"

"Well can you tell us something about him?...how about just one word to sum up your feelings about the kind of person he is"

It was Kent Dodd who said that, and Gaara reacted right away by stepping up to the microphones again and saying:

"Mr. Dodd I do believe you've already had your turn, now please..."

"Deep"

Naruto interrupted his friend and manager with that one word, and Kent used it as an opportunity to ignore Gaara's attempt to have him bypassed.

"Deep?"

"Yes...he's always been a deep thinker...especially compared to me who is so thick headed...it's actually amazing that we ever got along...then there was a time where he couldn't take being with me, but recently that's changed"

"So he's deep, and in spite of the fact that you are so thick, he can take you"

"Yes...recently he's able to handle my thickness"

Gaara immediately saw how Naruto had been suckered into making an embarrassing statement and he took action, bumping the latter away to where only he could address the reporters.

"This event is over"

Gaara commanded, but Naruto just had to make things worse.

"No wait, I have to show these people my sausage!"

He said loud enough to where microphones weren't needed to hear him.

"Naruto please don't say anything else"

Even Gaara started to look and sound nervous as the situation began to spin out of control. Numerous reporters were calling out their desire to see the blond's 'sausage' among other things of an inappropriate nature. Naruto had grabbed said sausage from the opened package on the podium in front of him and was holding it in the air.

"But these people need to know that this Company, Fatty's Sausage Co, does alot for the poor and even donates their meats to food pantries that help feed the needy, plus their products are made with humanely raised animals and organic ingredients...that's why we held the press conference here so we could talk-up the good people of Fatty's"

From the group of reporters Kent called out:

"So have you donated your meat to the three beauties who were at your house yesterday?"

"Well I wouldn't call it being donated, but I did give them some of my sausage for lunch yesterday...hey?...hey Gaara, Choji what are you?...hey let me go!"

Naruto was dragged into the factory and two large gentlemen who were part of Demon Fox's security staff blocked the door so the reporters (who had lost all sense of restraint) couldn't barge in.

 ** _. . . ._ _Two days later . . . ._**

"Wow, you look great Sasuke!"

Exclaimed Naruto at the front door with his signature bright wide eyes and smile. Sasuke noted that it was the first time since they were reunited that he was graced with such a display from the blond.

"Why thank you"

Sasuke said as he walked into the new house Naruto had brought.

"You don't have to thank me because I'm just speaking the truth...and you also don't have to wear women's clothes anymore since I goofed up and told the world you were a guy"

Sasuke was wearing very tight capri pants, high heeled sandals, and a frilly, off the shoulder top.

"Well you like me this way right?"

"Hell yes...but I think you are beautiful anyway you are, so just dress for comfort whether it's in women's or men's clothes"

"I enjoy either way since I can get away with both due to my androgynous features"

 _Buzzzzzz . . . . buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Oh man, who could that be?"

"I'll just go to the living room while you deal with the new visitors"

Naruto took the few steps back to the front door to take a look at the screen showing the video from right outside (the same setup that he had at his first house) and was shocked to see Sakura and Ino standing there in the enclosed porch.

"Hey guys"

"Hi"

"Hello...my we come in?"

"Well you know that you're always welcome but this is a bad time because Sasuke's here"

Ino frowned while Sakura said with irritation:

"Well Gaara told us to come over here at this time to link-up with him...and I'm not upset with you, I'm mad at Gaara because with the way he feels about us, this meeting can't be good"

"You wouldn't know what this meeting is about, would you?"

Asked Ino sounding worried.

"No...Gaara didn't tell me anything and I was with him all day yesterday while he had me address all the craziness of the first press conference with another smaller press conference and interviews with reporters from Playboy, Spin, Rolling Stone, and the Association of American Meat Processors Magazine"

 _Buzzzzzzzzz . . . . buzzzzzzzzz_

All three looked at the security cam video, and what they saw caused much delight to Naruto and much concern for the other two; which would become three as Sasuke walked up to the trio.

"You two are here?...Naruto who else came?"

"It's Gaara, and he brought Shikamaru and Hinata with him...cool huh!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The truth comes out and a troubling dream**

While Naruto's current three guests looked on with rising senses of dread, the new trio of guests were let in and greeted by the blond (a cheery 'hey there' to Gaara...a 'what's up man' and a vigorous handshake for Shikamaru...and a big hug for Hinata). They then all made their way down the short hallway which spilled into the living room where all present except Naruto found themselves seats. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino kept their eyes locked on the smiling blond while the others cast blank (Shikamaru), disapproving (Gaara), or harsh (Hinata) gazes at them.

"Since it's around lunch time I'll go make some sandwiches"

"I'll help"

Ino added quickly to the other blond's statement.

"Don't bother, we have some serious business to attend to which would best be dealt with right off the bat so you might as well take a seat like the rest of us"

Said Gaara in his typical serious way.

"Nah, I'll stand...so what's going on?"

"Sakura, you gave Naruto's address to your parents before you came out here to Las Vegas right?"

"Yes I did...I was being a responsible daughter and leaving a point of contact here in case of an emergency...and hello Shikamaru, it's been a long time since I've seen you last"

Naruto's high school friend ignored Sakura's greeting and reached in his shirt pocket for a tin that contained his cigarettes...but then before opening it, he had the presence of mind to realize that Naruto probably didn't want smoking going on in his house. After putting the tin back in his pocket, he continued speaking.

"I thought just as much (he then turned his attention to Sasuke)...Sasuke, you found out Naruto's address from your parents right?"

"Yes, from my mother in particular...she knew I wanted to make it up to Naruto about how I treated him in the past so as a fortunate happenstance, the day I called her to tell her of my plans to move here and track you down (he looked up at the blond) she gave me the address to your first house...but where she got that information from is a mystery to me"

"Hey just what's going on here?...it's like a police interrogation or something and I don't like it"

Asked Naruto with mounting irritation.

"Just be patient and listen, it's most important to you that we air-out the truth of matters"

Gaara admonished, which garnered a sour look from the blond.

"Just please let things proceed Naruto, your mind will be put at ease at the end, I'm sure of it"

Hinata said in a semi-pleading way which no one...least of all Naruto...could rebuff.

"Well ok (he said after a brief moment of hesitation)...go ahead and do your thing Shikamaru"

Naruto took a seat on the floor after he said that.

"Here's the situation as I had been able to piece it together during my brief time in Konoha...Sasuke's parents got Naruto's address from Sakura's parents, and that's all innocent enough...where things take a turn toward the sinister is when Danzo gets ahold of the address..."

"Oh my God, it had to be my mom and dad who gave him that information"

Interrupted Sakura sounding thoroughly disgusted with her parents.

"I'm not certain of how he got the address"

"Well it couldn't have been Sasuke's parents because everyone knows that evil old Danzo has had it out for the Uchihas like forever"

Insisted Sakura, which was affirmed right afterward by Sasuke.

"It's true...my family avoids Danzo like the plague"

"Well...all that notwithstanding, it seems that Danzo was the one to sell Naruto's address to the paparazzi"

"That greedy old bastard!"

Cried out Ino.

"Actually he put that money into the town is what I found out when checking treasury records...six days ago Konoha's meager finances received a big boost in the form of a check from Danzo's bank account"

"So the photo jerks were casing my old house several days before the...bread incident"

Naruto said with anger at first and then shame at the last.

"Danzo gained money to help the town at your expense, but he was also hoping that pictures and stories would show up in the press featuring one or more of you three (Shikamaru looked at and motioned his head towards Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke who were seated generally together opposite of the other three visitors with Naruto roughly in the middle) which would ensure that Konoha got a big mention nationwide and even worldwide"

"But fortunately his intention never came to pass because all the attention was on the rather naughty...to put it mildly...aspects of the event three days ago"

Said Gaara in a very satisfied way.

Everyone was at a loss for words and were basically waiting for someone to give more input on the current discussion or change the subject altogether...which Naruto did after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You know what this means guys! (he said excitedly as he rose to his feet)...it means that Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino are off the hook...not that I ever doubted their innocence"

The three mentioned looked at each other with surprise because...though Sasuke suspected the two females with regard to the calling of the paparazzi, and vice versa...it never dawned them that they were under suspicion from other people until just then.

"Well I'm glad that was cleared-up"

Said Sasuke as he got up from the chair he was on.

"Yeah...now how about them sammiches!"

Naruto started heading for the kitchen after saying that but was stopped by Hinata saying:

"Actually Shikamaru and I came right here from the airport and we need to rest a little, plus I need to find a place..."

"To stay (cut in Gaara making Hinata gaze at him in shock because she was going to say that she needed to find a place to rent a car for herself since she came in the one Shikamaru rented)...Hinata was going to stay at Neji's Mother and Father's house (which she was) but they are having some plumbing issues, which is causing Neji to keep his parents at his place leaving no room for anyone else"

Gaara gave Hinata a sideways look and motioned his hand toward her ever so slightly and she understood the meaning of his body language loud and clear: 'play along'

"Uh, that's right...the water problem at my uncle's house happened early this morning while I was in the air so now I have to frantically find a place"

"I'm keeping Shikamaru and so far I haven't been able to contact Lee, Shino, Choji, Zabuza, or anyone who we know and trust and who has a spare room...and heaven knows if she has to rent a room on a weekend like this..."

"Stay with me Hinata"

(Ino's POV)

I know what just went on. Yeah, I'm not the sharpest person around and I'm sometimes slow to pick up on things, but I saw the way Gaara looked at Hinata and the way she looked back and I just knew that it was a bullshit story they were telling. They knew that Naruto would right away offer to put her up for a few nights...and then something else will come up and before long she'll be living here.

UGHHH, the nerve of those two!

(Sakura's POV)

Gaara that sly devil...Hinata was absolutely not going to say that she needed a place to stay, but he interjected some made up BS which the girl got swept up in through the redhead's powers of intimidation, and now she'll be living here. Hinata has a clean past with Naruto, she looks amazing, she's got a sweet personality that any man would go for...and now she'll be living under the same roof as him.

UGHHH, so unfair! That's just too much stacked in her favor!

(Sasuke's POV)

Wisdom Teacher Pein would call this an external test of my inner spiritual fortitude. My impulses are to feel angry with Gaara and Hinata for their obvious deception and to feel upset with Naruto for so easily falling for it...but that's just negativity creeping in to contaminate my storehouse of peace. Things have been going good with Naruto so I don't want to set that back by lashing out and calling BS on Gaara and Hinata's poorly constructed lie. I mean, I could ask Naruto to call Neji to verify the story, but that would only serve to sour the recently lightened atmosphere and make the man I love unhappy with the fact that I feel as much negativity and suspicion toward Gaara at least as he feels toward me.

UGHHH!...Great Singular Being give me strength to get through these trials!

 _ **. . . . Later that evening, at Naruto's house . . . .**_

"Hey guys, give these gluten free cookies a try"

Naruto set the plate of cookies in the middle of the kitchen table where his current guest and roommate (Shikamaru and Hinata) were seated and then took his seat with them.

"Wow Naruto, these are amazing!...and so was the dinner you made...who knew you were such a good cook!"

"Thanks Hinata...I learned to cook because I had to since I was on my own for so long, but I recently learned to cook well since I can't easily go out to restaurants, so if I want the fancy restaurant food flavor I have to do it on my own"

"Did you take cooking lessons from some famous chef?"

Asked Shikamaru.

"Nah...I just watched a lot of cooking shows and got recipes online...so Gaara said you've been going to law school...I was wondering what happen to you"

It's strange...I left Konoha after graduation intending to make a clean break from the place and most of the people there, but at law school I met and started dating Gaara's sister...which he found quite troublesome at first...but then he became your manager, and knowing the connection we had, he offered to hire me when I graduated saying that you needed as many people as possible to protect you since you were so 'innocent', as he put it...so anyway, I've had to go back to that dot on the map to do my investigation and now I'm here also having to deal with people I rather wouldn't"

"You mean Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura"

"Exactly"

"Well it's been years since you've seen them and they've changed...at least I believe they have"

"I believe Sakura and Ino have...but with Sasuke...well like my father would put it, he's as fake as a three dollar bill"

Said Hinata.

"I get the same impression from him...or maybe it's just that I can't find it in myself to forgive him for what he did to you, either way I think you should be very cautious if you intend to continue dealing with those three, especially him...you know that a dog that bites a human once will inevitably do it again and should be put down"

"Sasuke is a person not an animal"

Naruto said defensively.

"That remains to be seen from me"

"Me too"

Added in Hinata, which made Naruto feel cornered.

"Please guys, not for Sasuke but for me, treat him and Ino and Sakura with at least as much respect as any human deserves"

"Alright...for your sake I'll do that"

Hinata wanted to say that a gutter rat (speaking of Sasuke) doesn't deserve any respect, but she didn't want to be the one person in Naruto's boat...so to speak...who was rowing in the opposite direction, so she just followed Shikamaru's lead.

"Yes Naruto, I'll be nice...for you...but if I sense even the tiniest bit of ill intention toward you from him or the other two, I'll call them out on it as loud as I can no matter where we are or who we're with"

Shikamaru nodded in affirmation. Naruto seemed to only hear the positive part of the statement and gave a big grin while saying:

"Thanks guys...you'll see that those three are cool now and we can all get along just fine"

Hinata and Shikamaru just looked at each other and could see in the eyes looking back a sense of impending doom. They could also see a determination to shield Naruto from whatever potential harm might come to him from his three former antagonists.

 _ **. . . . That night as Naruto lay trying to sleep . . . .**_

 _So your little buddies are in the clear I see...but that's alright, they'll screw up eventually._

What?...you again!...fuck off I'm trying to sleep here.

 _Trying to sleep?...there's a hot babe who wants you two rooms away...what the hell is the matter with you, are you trying to make us celibate or something?_

I do like Hinata a lot, but I just don't feel that way about her yet.

 _Yeah, I suppose I see your point...she's just about useless as a person...I mean she supposedly was in love with you all the time when it seemed like practically the whole world was against you but she didn't say a thing about it and didn't do anything to defend you even a little bit...but then that would make you and her a perfect match since you are just about as worthless as she is._

HEY!...don't talk trash on Hinata!...she was just a kid back then and I remember how shy she was and lacking in self-confidence...and about Ino and Sakura and Sasuke being in the clear as far as wrongdoing goes, well I said all along that they weren't out to get me so fail you and your paranoia!...dickhead!

 _OH DAYUM, lookie who grew some balls and called me a dirty name!...heh, that just sounds wimpy coming from you._

Whatever...you were wrong and I was right and that's all there is to it so suck on that cause I'm going to sleep.

 **Naruto's dream (from his POV)-**

 _Where...where am I? There's thick fog all around...so thick I can barely see the ground beneath my feet. I'm walking forward and I'll probably run into something or trip on a rock but I might as well keep walking. There's nothing else to do._

 _Ok finally...I don't know how long I've been walking but now the fog is steadily letting-up enough to see that I've been walking on a flat grassy field. It smells wet and musty like it just rained, and indeed my bare feet are all wet and the ground is squishy and the sky is overcast. Guess I'll just keep on walkin till I come upon something interesting._

 _Hey...I thought I saw movement out in the distance. Yes, something is moving...no...make that two somethings...two people. They seem to be working on something in the ground. I'll just jog over to them and see what's up._

 _Oh my God!...they look like my mom and dad, and they're definitely hammering something down on the ground. There's a pile of boards and metal scraps next to where they're at. I'm almost to them. Gotta pick up the pace._

 _Finally I'm here. Would have got here sooner but the ground became more soggy the closer I got and I was sinking in almost to my ankles._

" _Mom, Dad!"_

 _I cry out. They drop their hammers and nails and freeze in place. At ground level at their feet and knees is the thing they're working on. It's a round steel door-like thing...a hatch would be a better way to put it I suppose, and it's about the size of...the opening of the well I had covered with a concrete cap back in Konoha. Another coincidence is that the words 'Never Forget' are inscribed in big letters on it. It's in bad shape though. The hinges are all bent like it was ripped off of them and it's got scorch marks on it and it's gouged out pretty deeply in some places. It looks like my folks have been trying pretty hard to keep the thing in place with just wooded boards and bits of steel plates, angled sections, and bands._

" _Mom...dad?"_

 _I say again nervously but still with a big smile on my face. Slowly they turn their heads and I'm thinking that they'll be smiling too when they realize that I'm their son...but no. The thing I see on their faces is nothing other than:_

 _Fear_

 **End Dream**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Too hot in the hot tub, and Gaara's chance meeting**

(Sakura's POV)

It's been a week since the last time I've seen Naruto; and that was when we all who were together when Shikamaru revealed the results of his investigations in Konoha had an awkward early lunch of 'sammiches' - as the blue eyed hunk put them. For the next two days after that, Naruto was making and recording music with Demon Fox and as such was pretty much locked-up in the studio and not allowed any visitors for fear of disturbing the band's 'artistic flow'. The next five days after that he was put on a self-imposed non-stop schedule of volunteering for various charities like the Salvation Army, Share Our Strength, and several food pantries. The whole band also did a couple of very small scale charity concerts during that time. Every day Ino and I would go over to see if he was around when our work was done (I'm the assistant and sole 'blue collar' employee of Mind Body Designs...that's right, Ino's one time hobby is now incorporated) which was usually around 4:00 in the afternoon. Most of the time Hinata would open the door to tell us that Naruto was not there and wouldn't be there till late at night well past midnight.

Now though is one of two days when Naruto will have a break till Demon Fox has to do some serious preparation and promotional work before they set out on their tour of North America; and then after a little break, South America and then Europe and Asia. Today we girls get to be with Naruto and tomorrow is set aside for Sasuke. We decide to go swimming, which has to be done at Bob Sponge's place. Yeah I know...unfortunate name. The story with him is that he's the guy who brought Naruto's previous house and had an enclosed in-ground pool installed which he said Naruto was free to use almost anytime. It seems that Naruto felt sorry for the guy due to his name and had the realtor give him a heck of a good deal, so Mr. Sponge (who lives alone and works out of the state and Country most of the time) gave him a key to the pool house.

Me and Ino arrive at Naruto's place around 10:00 AM with the intent to change into our bathing suits there. After letting us in and greeting us, he goes off to his bedroom to change into some swim trunks after politely declining to wear Ino's swimwear that she designed and made for him (basically absurdly tight spandex shorts that reach to just above the knees – like competitive swimming shorts - and that have a picture of a banana on the front).

"Ino...what the hell is that, that you're wearing?...damn pig, tone the sexy down a couple of notches from insane to just outrageous!"

She has on tiny (I mean so tiny that if she didn't shave down there, hair would be sticking out) bikini bottoms with side ties and up above is an equally tiny halter top with triangular cups (that hardly covers her boobs) that ties up in the back. She frowns at me momentarily and I decide not to continue my criticism anymore because after all...who am I to judge since I know damn well that the tube top part of my two piece outfit (I've got normal sized bikini bottoms on down below) will become totally transparent when they get wet.

"So I guess Sakura isn't going to be in the running for Naruto's attention today"

Ino and I turn our heads to look with utter surprise at Hinata who walked into the living room wearing a string bikini...and when I say string bikini, I mean it's barely anything but strings. Little bits of fabric cover her nipples and a maybe an inch wide patch of material covers her coochie. On the scale of sexually provocative, she makes Ino look like a fundamentalist christian church lady.

"You?...shouldn't you be at work?"

Ino stammers out, which makes Hinata do a wicked half grin type of thing.

"I took today off but had no idea you all were going swimming until Naruto invited me along while we ate breakfast"

I don't want to think that little innocent Hinata would lie, but that story sounds a bit like a load of BS to me. And considering what she's wearing, I need to completely adjust my view of her cause she sure doesn't look innocent now.

"I'm in the running for Naruto you two, I'm just going about it with a subdued approach"

Yeah...subdued as in I'm not going to try to melt his eyes out like the two of you are. Oh wait, I forgot about my top becoming see-through when wet. Oh well, all's fair in love and war as they say.

"Hey guys...WHOA!"

Naruto actually almost trips over his own two feet from the shock of seeing what the other two are wearing, which makes me feel jealous and WAY overdressed.

"Hinata and Ino you look amazing...you too Sakura...but you two are gonna cause another incident like what happened over a week ago"

"Oh don't worry, this place is surrounded by a tall steel bar fence and tall ass bushes that no one can see or get through, and the only way to really get onto the grounds is through the front gate which can only be opened by a code"

Said Ino in her perky way trying to allay Naruto's fears, which makes me roll my eyes at how short sighted she can be.

"Well we still have to get out of the car at Bob's place, and the pool is in a building but it's got big windows"

"Well can't we just tape up some sheets over them?"

Ino said actually sounding smart for once.

"Well yeah, but pretty much the whole bottom half of the place is seven foot high windows and I don't have enough sheets or tape to cover them all"

"Oh"

Ino says in defeat. Hinata looks glum and defeated also. I'm about to suggest that we go to a Lowes or Home Depot to buy some tarps and duct tape when Hinata chimes in with:

"Well there's your hot tub...why don't we just have a hot tub party here?"

"Or you and Ino could wear something less revealing?

Naruto says that timidly and makes the words into the form of a suggestive question when he should be insisting that they cover themselves up more. Hinata gets a hollow look in her eyes and Ino fidgets and looks around the room until the former says:

"I'm sorry but this is all I have"

Probably a lie!

"Yeah, and my only other bathing suit is in with the dirty clothes"

Definitely a lie! Ino has three other bathing suits that are just hanging in our one shared closet (we live together in the same one living room/kitchen, two bedroom apartment). I can't be upset with those two though because I don't want to put on another top either.

"Ok then, we'll just hang here...I'll warm up the hot tub...it won't take long at all because it's already warm from the sun shining directly on it and then I have a tank full of super hot sun heated water on the roof that I can run directly into it"

"And we'll make some drinks and snacks (I add in)...Ino help me get the bottles of liquor, cooler, and margarita mix out of the car"

"There's popcorn, mixed nuts, chocolate chips, and all the ingredients to make a caramel sauce so I'll whip all that together and put it in a large bowl and put some potato chips in another bowl"

"Thanks Hinata, we'll come in and help after we get an impromptu bar set up"

"Yeah, in my room I've got roll-around carts that I have speakers set on and they're big enough that together they should work to be able to place a bunch of stuff on"

About twenty minutes later all the drinks and food are ready but the water in the tub is still several degrees from being just right. Nonetheless we all climb in and Naruto starts the water jets. It feels amazing. A bench is formed on the inside and there are jets at the foot area and at one's back. The tub is small...really only meant for two to three people but that's a benefit in this case because the three us us girls can be close to Naruto. As a matter of luck, the carts serving as the bar happen to be just tall enough to be level with the top of the tub.

Since I'm in last I don't get to be on either side of Naruto. I'm also 'volunteered' to be the bartender since the cart/bar is right behind me. But that's a good thing since it gives me a reason to stand often.

"You get served first Naruto so what would you like to drink?"

"Oh...uh...actually I've never drank any alcohol before other than a few sips of wine or champagne, so I'll just pass"

"Let me guess...the drinks you've had so far have been bitter with a strong bite of alcohol right?"

"Uh, yeah...that's exactly how those things tasted"

"Well my margaritas are sweet and smooth without any bitterness or bite...you'll hardly taste any alcohol at all, I promise"

"Well (he hesitates for a few moments)...ok, I'll try a glass"

I raise up out of the water and, much to my delight, I hear Naruto react just the way I anticipated he would.

"WOW!...Sakura, yu...your boobs they...they're showing!"

I look down at my 'girls' then up at Naruto while feigning complete surprise.

"Oh my!...who would have guessed that the inner lining was missing!...well it's too late to return it to where I brought it, so just look away if it bothers you"

Of course he doesn't look away so I turn around and bend over much more than I need to as I pour out Naruto's drink for him and mine also.

"Here handsome"

I say as I stand, then turn, and then bend over again to hand him his drink. His eyes are on my breasts again but my eyes turn down hoping to see a big tent in his swim trunks; but sadly the water is swirling and steam is rising off the surface obscuring all vision of anything underneath. Before I can turn to get drinks for Ino or Hinata, I hear them say the same words almost in unison:

"I'll get my own drink!"

They both stand and surge forward crushing me between them and almost knocking my glass out of my hand as they assume the bent-over position at the 'bar'. Naruto's eyes could not be more wide then they are right now. They go from Ino's butt to my boobs, to Hinata's butt, and then back over again. I see this as my opportunity and I press myself against his right side. Hinata turns around first and is quick to take position to the left of Naruto. When Ino turns around and sees the new seating arrangement she initially frowns but then gives a mischievous smirk and plants herself right on Naruto's lap. He gasps and Ino puts on a half lidded eyes, intense 'sex face' expression and utters:

"So fuckin big"

Hinata is pissed and so am I, so we down our drinks in one big gulp and so starts the battle for Naruto's lap. It's all good fun for about ten minutes or so and Naruto (who was totally uncomfortable at first) seems to be enjoying the near constant pressure of different butts on his raging hard cock. Actually he's enjoying it too much and me and Hinata notice that something is wrong when we hear him say in a highly slurred manner:

"Yu, you...you girrrrls are great...wu, would it beeee...beeeeeee...be ok if I ask for a ble, blew...bla, blew job...wait no, I...I meant a blowww, blow job"

His eyes roll to the back of his head for a moment and then they go to looking droopy.

"Naruto you're trashed already"

Hinata says with concern.

"He is?"

"Yes Ino, just look at him...anyway Naruto how much did you drink?"

"Thaaaaa...the whole glass...I, I drank it in two gulps...because Sakuuuura, yu, you made it soooooo gooooood"

His eyes close as his head falls forward; then he starts to sink into the water.

"Hurry and help me get him out before he slips under the surface!"

I cry out frantically. The other two are quick to react with me and we get him up and out of the tub. It's no small feat because his big well muscled body is heavy and slick with water.

"Forehead-zilla, did you make his drink extra strong?"

"No ham hock face, I actually made his weaker than ours but he has super low alcohol tolerance and he gulped down his drink all at once"

"Well what do we do?...he's passed-out"

Asked Hinata, to which Ino giddily replies:

"Well I don't know what we SHOULD do, but I know what I WANT to do"

And with that she pulls down his trunks...which unleashes another 'trunk' that (considering where I'm positioned relative to Naruto's groin area) actually smacks me right in the face.

"Ow!"

It actually hurt! But it was a good kind of hurt. We all stare at the massive shaft in awe...like it's the Holy Grail or something.

(Ino's fantasy)

" _Yee haw!...ow!...yee haw!...ohhhhh!...yee haw!...OUCH!..._

 _She imagines herself in a very skimpy cowgirl outfit riding a bucking bronco machine at it's highest setting...except it isn't a machine; it's Naruto wearing nothing but cowboy boots and a cowboy hat (that somehow stays on even though he's off the floor and jerking around violently. Every so often with a particularly vigorous upward thrust, Naruto's cock ends up in her ass which causes her to hang on even more tightly._

" _Whoooo boy, I can do this all night...think you can hang on that long lil' missy?"_

 _Fantasy Naruto says in a heavy Texas drawl...and she answers with:_

" _Stud, I can ride your 'longhorn' till the cows come home"_

(Hinata's fantasy)

 _She's wearing the clothes of a medieval maiden and standing in a vast flowery field. From a distance the sound of a horse running to her can be heard. Looking in the direction of the sound she sees the creature carrying, it seems, a glinting metallic figure. As it comes closer she sees that the rider is Knight in Shining Armor Naruto. Soon he is in front of her and dismounted._

" _My dearest Hinata, I have returned from the Crusade against those who no hablo espanol and my 'lance' is in need of polishing"_

 _The armor simply falls off his body while her dress likewise just falls to her feet._

" _Handsome Sir Naruto, I have three holes wherein your 'lance' may be polished by the insides of my body...which one would you like to use?"_

" _I shall like to use all of them"_

 _With that, he twirls her around; and with her still standing, he enters her ass slowly and steadily until he's fully inside and she cries out in pleasure and pain._

(Sakura's fantasy)

 _Sakura imagines herself face down on a bed with her arms and legs spread out and tied to it's four posts. The only sound is her screaming things like: "too big", "it hurts", and "make me bleed" as Naruto savages her anus._

(Back to Sakura's POV)

OH MY GOD!...my fantasy has to be THAT?! That makes me not just a regular pervert; it makes me Super Pervert!

"It looks bigger than what I saw in Playgirl"

I reply with:

"Yeah Hinata, it looks...a little longer and a lot thicker now that I'm seeing it in person"

"But you two already saw it not too long ago when that scandal broke out about you three and _Sasuke_ (she says his name with utter contempt) of all people"

"Only Ino and I saw it, but it was limp"

After a bit of silence, Ino, sounding very sure of her knowledge on the matter, pipes in with:

"Well I read somewhere that his cock was airbrushed to look smaller because it wouldn't fit the pages otherwise (she thinks for a second and then continues on sounding a bit less confident)...but then again I also read that Playgirl made his dick look smaller because they were afraid that if they showed the real size, then they would be accused of doctoring the photos the opposite way"

Both of those theories sound stupid, but for the life of me, I sure as hell can't think of any other explanation of why his manhood is bigger in person than on paper. Without warning Ino stands, pulls down her bikini bottom and perches herself with her pussy right over Naruto's amazing dong.

"What in the fuck are you doing!"

I yell and then smack her on the thigh.

"Hey that hurt you pink haired goon!...and what I'm doing is taking a ride on the meaty slip and slide"

"But...but that's like rape"

Said a highly disconcerted sounding Hinata.

"Not even...he asked for a blow job right before he went out so that sounds like consent to me"

"He was totally smashed when he asked for the blow job and he's the same now with the addition of being passed out so there never was any consent, especially not now piglet"

"Yeah Ino...do you really think he would want the first time with any of us to be under these circumstances?"

The blond remains about two inches away from the tip of Naruto's big fat cock-head while she thinks things through. Then after about half a minute she stands fully upright and then sits between Naruto's legs in defeat.

"Oh alright, you kill-joys win...but I say that he wouldn't mind at all if he found out that we pleasured ourselves with his stiff pole while he was passed out"

"Well you don't know that for absolute, one-hundred percent sure, and we can't take the risk that he'd feel like he was violated which would cause all the trust and goodwill that we've developed with him to be lost...well actually it wouldn't be that bad for you Hinata since you weren't a bitch to him growing up"

"Yes it would be bad for me...I'm in the same boat as you two in that I've only recently begun to get to know Naruto...that's why I will never come close to betraying his trust"

There was a long pause until Ino finally said:

"Well what do we do now?"

"We enjoy the water and the snacks and the drinks is what we do...he might come-to in a while or not till tomorrow morning, but the three of us can still have fun...now help me roll him on his side just in case he vomits"

"Good idea Sakura...we wouldn't want him to choke on his own puke"

"Ewww gross" -said Ino. Just as me and Hinata are about to roll him over, the least bright of the three of us yells out with urgency:

"Oh my God, what's up with his belly button!"

I almost bump heads with the brunette as we both lean over to inspect whatever oddity is going on with the part of Naruto's body that Ino is freaked out about.

That's when I feel something smack the side of my head and then I see Naruto's giant rod smack the side of Hinata's head. On reflex we both raise our heads and grab the thick object. Now all three of our hands are (barely) wrapped around it and Ino says with a big grin:

"There...you see...we're all touching it and nobody died"

Well she has a point...but this is still morally shaky at best...and yet still I keep my hand on the glorious cock not wanting to be the first to let go. Surprisingly it's Ino who retracts her hand first, followed in close succession by Hinata and myself.

"Well that was intense...and let's not do that again"

Says Hinata right before she helps me turn Naruto on his side. At the same time, Ino gets a towel to cover him.

"If I see his junk, I won't be able to concentrate on having fun with you guys"

I don't say it, but I feel the same way; and I'm sure Hinata does too.

 **Naruto's Dream while passed out**

 _All three girls and Sasuke are naked in his living room, side by side, bent over on his couch with their knees on the floor. He spends several minutes in each one going slowly with full length strokes_. _Moans of pleasure fill the air, along with the music several of his favorite bands. Suddenly Kurt Cobain and Jimi Hendrix come riding past on purple baby elephants and they both give him a thumbs-up. After a while Haku comes in to the scene. He's naked too and he also has big white angel wings growing out of his back and a shining halo over his head._

" _May I?"_

 _He asks in his pretty feminine voice, and Naruto somehow knows what he wants. The blond stands, takes a few steps back, and Haku bends over and backs the whole way onto the swollen shaft. After a good long while of being fucked, Haku pulls off and takes a step forward, then turns around with his hands held out and together, palms facing up. On his face is a pained but satiated expression, and then he smiles and says:_

" _You have done well most handsome and manly one...here is your reward"_

 _A sandwich then materializes in Haku's hands._

" _This is the food of the Angels of Heaven"_

 _Naruto takes the sandwich and Haku ascends into a bright white light that appears in the ceiling._

 _While Naruto carefully inspects the object in his hands that has what looks to be golden glowing 'meat' between the bread halves; Sasuke calls out:_

" _Please Naruto, abuse my tight asshole more"_

 _This starts the others to plead for the same thing, so he obliges them starting with Sasuke. As he plunges into the moaning beautiful male, he takes a cautious small bite of the 'Angel sandwich'._

 _It's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted, and he devours his meal (that somehow he only ever half finishes no matter how much of it he eats) as he ravages the holes of his lovers._

 **End Dream**

"Naruto!...Naruto wake up!"

The blond wakes to Sakura's voice and also to the feelings of being shaken and his mouth being incredibly dry.

"Whu, what's going on?"

He says confused while sitting up slowly due to still feeling the effects of the alcohol in his system.

"You were eating your towel handsome"

Said Ino sounding amused.

"I was?"

"You were...here take a look"

Hinata then pushed the towel close to his face so he could see the wet spot where he had been chewing on it.

His hardness came to his awareness and panic set in.

"Oh God, I didn't try to abuse your holes did I?"

Sakura and Ino looked embarrassed but Ino smiles and said in a sultry voice:

"No, but you can abuse my holes if you want"

Naruto immediately blushed and looked away from all three girls.

"Ino control yourself!"

Yelled Sakura as she reached out to smack the blond's foot which was moved in the nick of time.

"I will not!...now Naruto I want you bad and so do these other two though they don't have the courage to admit it...so let's just have some fun with our bodies"

Hinata and Sakura were frozen in place with not knowing how to handle the situation. They didn't want Ino's aggressiveness to scare Naruto off, but they also didn't want to miss out in case he reacted positively.

"Awww, stop teasing me"

"I'm not teasing"

Ino then put her mouth right beside the head of his boner (which was leaking pre-cum) and opened wide. For a fraction of a second it seemed that Naruto would give in to Ino's temptations; but instead he scooted back, got to his feet and ran into the house (the hot tub was in a covered back patio). The disappointment the girls were feeling was palpable.

A few minutes later he returned with a tuna salad sandwich in one hand. He also had another pair of swimming trunks on. The girls were all in the tub trying to drink themselves into a better mood.

"I'm sorry guys...I just want my first time to be...I don't know...more intimate, or something"

"It's ok, we understand, and we won't come on to you so strongly"

Said Sakura as Naruto stepped into the water.

"Speak for yourself bitch"

Said Ino with a smile as she pulled down Naruto's trunks in one swift motion and then turned around to grind her bare butt (all three females had discarded their swimwear by then) onto his crotch which caused his manhood to immediately 'spring' back to life. He fell onto the submerged bench seat as his half eaten sandwich fell onto the floor.

"Hey!...awww, my food!"

"Oh no you don't slut!"

Surprisingly it was Hinata who said that.

And so began the second battle for Naruto's lap.

 _ **. . . . Later on that night at a coffee house close to Gaara's apartment . . . .**_

"Hello there Mr. broody but handsome...may I sit with you?"

Gaara turned his eye's up from the paper he was reading to gaze upon an attractive blond 'female' with a somewhat masculine voice who was standing on the other side of the two person table he was seated at. He preferred solitude, especially in this particular place, but the blond's beauty and warm smile captivated him. Still though he decided to play it cool.

"Since you probably know who I am, I'll just right off the bat tell you that I'm not going to arrange a meeting for you with any of the members of Demon Fox"

"Demon Fox?...what's that?"

"You've never heard of the band Demon Fox?...or read about them, or in particular their singer, in the news?"

"So they're a band...well if they don't play genres like techno, trance, trip-hop or any other electronic dance music then I probably haven't heard any of their music, and as far as hearing of them, well all I can say is that I'm kind of a hermit when it come to the news and pop-culture...too much negativity and too little of any real substance...so anyway, are you part of the band?"

"No, I'm Gaara their manager"

"I'm Deidara (he put his mug of Chai tea on the table and stuck out his hand)...and if you were wondering, I'm a male to female transsexual"

The redhead was shocked. Not by the fact that Deidara was a transsexual (Gaara was a man of the world after all, with no biases regarding race, gender, sexual preference, etc), but by 'her' honesty. Slowly he reached out his hand to shake hers.

"I'll get you a chair"

Gaara had moved the other chair that was at the table far away to emphasize to people his desire to left alone.

"So what cha' got there...looks legal"

"It's a proposal from a musical instrument company who want's to make a series of Neji Hyuga guitars...he's the guitarist for the band"

"Oh (the blond said in surprise)...that doesn't sound too heavy duty at all"

"It's not really"

"But you were looking at it with such intensity...almost like you were anguishing about it"

"Did I look anguished?...oh well, it's just that I'm worried about three people from the band's singer's past who have just shown up again in his life"

"So they're pretty bad people?"

"They were some time ago and I thought they still were now...but it seems that they're on the straight and narrow so to speak, but I still can't help but think that they...even without intending to...will somehow become a monkey wrench in the gears of the guy's life"

"So you must really care for this person like a brother huh?"

"Yes, that's a good way to put it...it's like I'm Naruto's older brother"

"Naruto...that's the name of the singer?"

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Oh wow!...I've definitely heard of him...but as a great humanitarian and not as the singer of a band"

"Well he's both, and he does quite well with those two aspects of his life...that's why I'm stressed out about the three people I mentioned derailing him"

"So much stress and negativity...those things will end up derailing you if you don't keep them in check Gaara"

"Well that's why I like coming to this place...I can usually steady my mind here and the burdens on my shoulders will usually just melt away"

"I know of one certain way to relieve stress"

"What's that"

"Sex"

Gaara looked completely flabbergasted for maybe the tenth time in his whole life.

"Uh, well...um..."

"I'm a total bottom girl, so if you are inclined or willing to top then I'm plainly asking you to fuck me"

Said Deidara matter-of-factly with a smile.

"Well, um...uh...sure"


End file.
